Everywhere
by Astarpen
Summary: 4 years. That's how long she had been coming to see Brittany S. Pierce perform. 4 years of shelling out thousands of dollars for just thirty minutes alone with her. Yet even after all that time, and all that money. Charlie Fabray (G!P) still hasn't managed to ask Brittany out.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: And now I've finally gotten around to my first Charlie/Brittany fic YEY. So this is a G!P with Charlie having it, I think I got more requests for that so I did it. Anywhere here you go.**

**Summary: 4 years. That's how long she had been coming to see Brittany S. Pierce perform. 4 years of shelling out thousands of dollars for just thirty minutes alone with her. Yet even after all that time, and all that money. Charlie Fabray still hasn't managed to ask Brittany out. **

**Song: Everywhere by Michelle Branch**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. **

* * *

Brittany S. Pierce Reapplied her makeup, it was a slow night tonight. The only people at the strip club were the regulars who never tipped that well. At least they knew the rules, they knew not to touch. They were also the ones that were too cheap to pay for a private room. They were also too cheap to tip her more than a few singles. She sighed as she used the curler on her eyelashes. In a few months she'd be done with this, she would have graduated and she already had a job lined up. She wouldn't even have a crippling amount of student debt. It had been a _long_ four years but she was _so_ close to never having to do this again.

"Hey Trinity!" Brittany glanced up at Karma, and smiled at her. There were a few people that she would miss at this job, but she needed to move on. "Your _favorite_ regular is here. Waiting in the first private room. Seems to be in a good mood so expect a big tip like usual. Maybe after you finally leave—she'll turn her attention on one of the other girls."

Brittany smiled and shook her head that was unlikely. It was a fact that this regular only seemed to come for her. It was flattering in its own way, especially since she had paid for all her books, a used car, rent and half of her classes. There was no other stripper who worked at Scores who seemed to catch her attention. "Thanks Karma, I'll be there in five minutes." Brittany watched as Karma headed back out there and took a breath. At least the night wasn't a complete bust and she could put money away for rent later. She didn't even know this client's real name for four years, they'd been doing this for four years, and she still didn't know her name, and she generally knew most of her regular's name. All she knew was that the bachelor party where they had met, everyone was calling her Livewire and it's the only name that she knew her by.

There was some notoriety to Livewire, she seemed famous or infamous. People talked about her in hushed whispers and that was more than enough, and then there was the cash. She seemed to be loaded, even though the room cost her a hundred dollars for fifteen minutes, she would pay the hundred and fifty for thirty minutes, and then she would tip her generously. Personally Brittany imagined that she was a criminal, especially since there were times when Livewire would come in all banged up. It had scared her at first but Livewire didn't seem to notice. It had taken her a while to get used to it and she worried, Livewire was the only client in her four year history who hadn't asked her how much for a night. She was the only client who hadn't asked to take her home and who respected the rules set in place. Honestly it wasn't that bad sometimes she'd dance for her. Sometimes they'd talk it was weird and sweet. Truthfully she didn't mind going to see Livewire whenever. Once after one customer had gotten a bit _too_-friendly Livewire had just let her sit for the thirty minutes and they had talked. There were times when she _wanted_ to see her client outside of work and maybe if Livewire had asked she might have said yes. But it seemed strictly business. It was a shame because Livewire was _hot_ certainly better looking than most of the people came in here on a daily.

Brittany finished up and got up, heading straight to the closed private room and entering it. There sitting down was Livewire who smiled. Brittany closed the door to the private room before flicking her blue eyes which met Livewire's hazel ones. "You seem to be in a good mood today." Brittany's met with a smile, Livewire never really talked much.

"Next time you see me—I'm going to be a champion," she says after a moment watching every one of her movements.

Brittany smiles as she approaches her client, she keeps her voice calm and even. "You remember the rules right?" It's habit, and it's one that seems to excite her client, as she watches the hazel eyes dilate. "First rule?" Brittany asks.

"No touching."

It's the husky way she says it, and the look in her eye that causes Brittany to shiver. "Second rule?" Brittany asks as she finally enters Livewire's personal space and drags her lips against her cheek. The first time that she had done this she'd been in for a bit of a surprise at the obvious boner. She had heard about women like that, but they were rare. She could remember the panicked look that flitted across Livewires face but she had continued with the lap dance after carefully reminding her that it was okay.

"No—extras," there's a low groan that tumbles from her lips as Brittany places her hands on the wall, moving her hips suggestively and her hazel eyes travel down Trinity's body.

Brittany smiles and quickly straddles her, she sees Livewire's hands which are practically pinned to her side gripping the edge of the chair. Brittany smiles inwardly she's waiting for permission. She leans in and gently nips her ear, she can feel the hard-on pressing firmly against her. "Why don't you help me take off my shirt," she suggests turning around after making sure that Livewire has a perfect view of her long legs. It takes a moment and Brittany hears Livewire exhale slowly before she feels the clumsy fingers go after the strings on the back of her very small top. Even after four years she still seems nervous about this, but after a moment her shirts loosened enough for her to simply pull it off and she lets it drop to the ground. She doesn't turn right away, never to fast, she needs to hold the moment a bit longer and she slowly gyrates her hips against the hard-on before turning around. "A champion you say? A champion for what?" Livewire doesn't answer and it only compounds the fact that she _is_ probably a criminal of sorts.

"That—would be telling," she says after a long moment and Brittany looks at her.

Brittany smiles and arches her back pushing her breasts into Livewire's face, her nipples hard in the cold air before pulling back. She knows how hard to push her and she needs to reset things. She has a job to do and teasing her is only part of it. "Telling?" She pulls on her double layer mini skirt, removing it. Letting the shiny red fabric drop to the ground. "We've known each other for four years, and I don't even know your name _Livewire_."

There's a hint of shock that flashes through her hazel eyes for a moment before it focuses on the small black thong that Brittany's wearing. "I'll tell you mine if you tell me yours _Trinity_," she says after she manages to tear her eyes away from Brittany's barely clad form and stare into her eyes.

It's a rule to never give her name to any of her clients, she doesn't need some creepy stalker. She's tempted for a moment but Charlie is _probably_ a criminal so she needs to decline. Brittany takes a seat on Livewires lap again and begins to move back and forth gyrating a bit. "What if Trinity _is_ my real name?" Brittany asks that smile on her face as she lets out a low content breathy moan.

"Then _Livewire_ is my real name," Livewire says and it's an automatic reaction as she reaches for Brittany.

"First rule _Livewire_," Brittany says and she watches as her hands stop and go back to her side. She knows it torture, sometimes it's torture _not_ to continue with Livewire. There is something about her. Maybe it's her submission. But right now no more words need to be said. She isn't going to call security, she isn't going to kick her out. Right now she wants to tease Livewire, she wants to hear that small whimper she makes when she gets frustrated, she wants to hear those little pants and grunts that she finds adorable. She wants to push her to the brink before their thirty minutes are up. She doesn't doubt that she'll see Livewire again. But that doesn't mean that she can't do a good job.

* * *

Charlie 'Livewire' Fabray watched as Trinity put on her clothes, thirty minutes and she was still painfully hard. Trinity had that smile on her face and she slowly rubbed the back of her head. Watching her put on clothes was just as sexy as watching her take them off. She knew how it sounded, she had fallen for a stripper. A stripper who she had spent a fortune on because she really couldn't just ask her out. Maybe it was obvious that it was just a job to her, and perhaps it was the whole she was a client and rule two said that Trinity didn't do extras, but she had tried to be content with this. She was just some creepy client who came to get a lap dance. Honestly it was pathetic really, but she couldn't stop seeing her and maybe she occasionally came a few times a week just to see her. A part of her knew that this was just a fantasy but there was just something about her.

Charlie reached into her pocket and pulled out five fresh clean hundred dollar bills and offered them to Trinity, her cheeks flushed. It was more than she generally gave her but she was serious by the end of the week she'd be a champion, even if she wasn't she could afford it. Maybe being a champion would finally give her the confidence to just ask. It'd ruin the fantasy when she said no but at least she'd know that she really didn't stand a chance.

"You know, I hope you become Champion," of what she didn't really know, but the excitement was back in Charlie's eyes.

Charlie's eyes widen when Trinity places a kiss on her forehead before walking out that had never happened before it was probably a good sign. A good luck kiss—and she wasn't sure what exactly that meant but if she wins on Saturday then she was going to do it she was going to ask her out. "I'll see you soon Trinity," Charlie says with a smile before she leaves. She could do it, all she needed to do was win and then things would start to swing her way. She couldn't wait till Sunday night. A champion belt and maybe possibly her first girlfriend. She could do this.

* * *

**AN: Thank you for reading drop me a line tell me what you think whether I should continue or not. Next time 2.5 months later. **

**Also as a note, I'm torn between making the side romance faberry or doing something wildly different and doing Quintana, suggestions. **


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: People are very torn about the Faberry and the Quintana bit and while ultimately it is my decision, I think that maybe I should look into fapezberry, just this once. It is part of the multiverse after all and strange things happen. I think why not, there isn't nearly enough fapezberry around, as for doing Quintana and a Pezberry fic ****_maybe one day_****. It is right on my list next to eventually doing a fafaberry story.**

* * *

Quinn turned to study her identical twin, watching as Charlie picked at the dead skin on her arm. "Don't _pick_ at it." Quinn said gently swatting Charlie's hand away. She watched as after a second Charlie went right back to picking at the dead skin. Quinn sighed and looked at the ceiling of the center. Two and a half months, that's how long Charlie had been in the cast and her arm still had dead skin attached to it. It had been her first loss but Charlie hadn't been too perturbed by it, in fact she had wanted to go _straight_ back to training. She had _no_ idea why she was suddenly _this_ moody. "Look the faster you rehab this injury the faster you can get cleared to go back to the gym and you can go back to work."

Charlie stopped picking at the dead skin on her arm and turned to Quinn for a moment, she didn't care about the fight anymore. With her cast _finally_ gone she had gone back to Scores to see Trinity, she had brought a huge tip and everything only to be told that Trinity no longer worked at the club. She had asked of course but they hadn't given her anything to work on. She felt like an idiot maybe if she had gotten up the courage to ask her out this wouldn't have happened. "I know, I think I just need to get back to the gym work out some pent out frustration."

Quinn nodded that made sense, Charlie had been banished from the gym and she had all this pent up energy. "You know what would help with all that _frustration_?" Charlie turns to her again and makes a face. "You need to find someone _outside_ the gym. You know someone to take care of you when you get hurt, and to yell at you for being a _knucklehead_ to begin with." Charlie goes back to picking at her arm. "What are you going to be a _nun_ for the rest of your life?"

Charlie flicks a dead piece of skin away, "I do fine on my own," she said a bit defensively.

Quinn rolled her eyes, "You _aren't_ going to meet any _nice girls_ if you keep going to that strip club. Not to mention mom and dad will _flip_ if you bring home a _stripper_. Look if you need a bit of help in the dating department I know a few single women who are interested."

Charlie pauses for a moment and looks at Quinn. "You mean they're interested in _me _right? The last time you set me up on a date they thought they were on a date with _you_." Quinn didn't say anything there was just that smile and Charlie sighed and slid down in her chair a bit. "I can handle myself."

"Right, you've spent thousands of dollars on this woman. Dad would _flip_ if he knew you were spending your trust fund on a _stripper_, I mean it'd be a bit hypocritical of him but you know what he says." Quinn says as she pulls out her phone and begins to check her messages.

"I'm not _spending _my trust fund on a stripper," Charlie grumbles. She was just basically spending every dime she made in her fight purse on a stripper. She looks around at the busy physiotherapist office and sighs, it's not like anyone is really paying attention to them but she knows how it sounds and how pathetic it sounds.

"Look if you want me to go to this club and pretend to be you for a moment and ask her—"

"No! God know next thing I know she'll fall in love with you and that would be _what_ the third girl in your little harem that you have going on? I don't need your help besides—she's gone. She doesn't work there anymore and even if she did I don't _trust you_."

Quinn shoots Charlie a wounded look even though her eyes danced in amusement. "I'm sorry Charlie."

"No you're not," Charlie mutters under her breath wishing that she could have found someone else to take her to the stupid physiotherapy session. Maybe next time she'd take some public transportation. She didn't need Quinn picking apart her life choices.

"Look the perfect way to get over a girl, is to get under another one. Seriously I can think of three girls that would _love_ to be with you—"

"That you _haven't_ slept with," Charlie says.

"I can think of _one_ girl that would love to be with you," Quinn amends.

"You're worse than _Puck_," Charlie says grumbling looking up at the assistant who has a chart in her hand.

"Charlie Fabray!"

Charlie shoots up quickly wincing in a bit of pain as she looks at Quinn, "You can go home now. I'll take the bus home."

"You have no idea _how_ to take public transportation and you have the worst _sense _of direction in the history of mankind. Don't be silly, I don't mind waiting," Quinn said dismissively. "I don't have anything better to do with my day and mom would kill me if I let you out of my sight and you got hurt again."

Charlie lets out an irritated _huff_, before walking to the assistant and following her through the maze of hallways. "You're going to like the newest member of our team, she's already quite popular. Her name is Brittany. She's only been with us for two weeks or so. She's super positive, and she'll help you reach whatever goals you want to make." She leads her into an empty room and motions for her to sit down. "She'll be right with you."

Charlie nods, she just wants to be able to punch people in the face again and get her range of motion back in her arms. "Okay," she mumbled and goes back to picking at the dead skin. Maybe help her build a bit of muscle mass back in her arm. There was a bit of atrophy and it bothered her.

* * *

Brittany grabbed the patient file and winced broken right humerus, sounded painful. She opened the door still reading the file she was given. "Alright Charlie is it? Says you just got your cast off a few days ago—" Brittany said looking up the bright smile froze for a moment before she stared at the person she hadn't seen in months. This wasn't supposed to happen. She wasn't even in the same town as Scores. It was a statistical anomaly, and either she had the worst luck ever or she had killed a butterfly in a previous life. She had never expected to see one of her regulars here. _Especially_ not Livewire. She hadn't heard from Livewire in two months and she had just assumed that the girl had finally gotten herself a girlfriend or something of the sort. But this was _bad_, she could lose her _job_ if Livewire—Charlie talked. No one wanted to hire a former stripper and it's not like she had put that on her resume.

Charlie looked up from where she had been picking at her arm, she would have recognized that voice _anywhere_. "_Trinity_?" she asks immediately standing up and backing up nearly tripping over her chair. "What are you doing here?"

Brittany hisses and moves closing the door behind her quickly, before turning to Charlie and closing the distance between them quickly. "I'm not—look I don't _do_ that anymore and you can't tell _anyone_. I could lose my job and I want to put that life behind me. It was _just_ to pay my way through school."

Charlie can feel the heat immediately as she flushes deeply and takes another step back, her throat going dry and she immediately stammers out. "I'm not—won't tell anyone, I promise." Brittany flashes her that smile and she takes another step back.

Brittany studies Charlie for a moment, "I need this to be as professional as possible. I'm just going to be your physiotherapist is that okay?" She's met with a wordless nod and Brittany looks at her curiously only for Charlie to find the floor more interesting and she sighs. "Let's try this again. Hi I'm Brittany and I'm going to be your physiotherapist. I was reading your file and I see that you had a right humeral fracture and you just got your cast off a few days ago."

"I—yes." Charlie manages to get out, flushing when she can feel Brittany's blue eyes on her _studying her_. This wasn't good she hadn't expected this and Brittany's presence had caught her off guard and now she looked lame and shy and _awkward_. This wasn't the VIP room at Scores. Brittany wasn't being forced to pretend she was interested and she knew she didn't stand a chance.

"Can I ask how you got this injury?" Brittany asked as she moved to Charlie to get a closer look at the arm that was still in a sling. "Can I touch it?" Brittany asks patiently and sighs when Charlie flushes a deep red. "Your arm, can I see and touch your arm?" Charlie nods. "So how did you get this injury?" Brittany repeats the question.

Charlie blinks and looks at Brittany, "I—um, lost my fight. Fifth round got caught in a Kimura, they had ten seconds left and they knew I had enough points—and they cranked it not giving me enough time to tap. I wasn't going to and the next thing I know I'm in a hospital." Charlie admits. "I—um, I'm a mixed martial artist." Charlie explains quickly.

Brittany hums in response, "I'm going to need to take a look at it Charlie," Charlie nods again and she's still a bright red. "Look I know you've seen me naked, but that was my old job. I'm not doing that here. I'm not a prostitute, I never gave extras Charlie. I was just good at dancing and I needed to pay my way through school. Don't make this a bigger deal than it is please?"

Charlie nods, "I get it—I respect it. I just—didn't expect this," Charlie mumbles under her breath.

Brittany nods, "I didn't either," She says and she bites her lip and looks at Charlie's arm. "I'm going to do a few movements with your arm tell me if you feel any stiffness or pain." Brittany says calmly taking Charlie's arm and begins to flex Charlie's shoulder slowly studying her face. There's a flash of pain a few seconds later and Brittany stops. "Limited range of motion—what do you hope to get out of this treatment?"

"Um—I need to get back to training, I have a rematch coming up in a year, and I would _prefer_ if I could punch someone in the face properly without hurting myself," Charlie admits.

Brittany frowns a bit, "It's doable, but you're going to have to _work_ at it every day. You've lost a lot of muscle mass in that arm and you're mobility is limited in it. So all the exercises that I'm going to give you at home you're going to need to do them. Every day."

"I can do that," Charlie says after a moment before looking back at the ground.

Brittany smiles at her and studies her for a moment, Charlie looks embarrassed and flushed and she can see the shy girl who had basically paid her way through university. It hadn't been an act and it was _adorable_. "Look if you can't handle it being me—or you don't think I'm qualified enough then I can refer you to one of the other physiotherapists."

"No! I mean—I'm fine I'll get over it I'm just embarrassed is all you probably think I'm some huge creeper is all," Brittany looks at her and Charlie huffs wishing the floor would just swallow her whole. "I mean if this is super uncomfortable for you then you can, I don't mind."

Brittany frowns a bit, it would be easier but she's new and that would require an explanation and she can't think of a good enough one that would explain the new girl bouncing a patient. "It's fine. It's not like you were as bad as some of my _other_ clientele," Brittany explains. "Look I want to help you get better it's my job and as long as you respect the boundaries like you did before we won't have a problem. The same rules apply here."

Charlie nods her heart sinking, well there went any chance of asking her out but at least they still get to talk and she still gets to see her and she isn't shelling out thousands of dollars that she no longer has to have thirty minutes alone with Brittany. It was a win, even if this would eventually come to an end. "I can respect them." She remembered the rules quite well. Maybe she needed to take Quinn up on that offer to set her up.

* * *

**AN: Thoughts? Anyway stuff happens next time. **


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Thank you for the reviews, we're chugging along here. **

* * *

"So she just showed up at your new place? Just like that?" Tina asked Brittany who nodded her head in response. She was one of the few people who knew about Brittany's side career. "Isn't that a bit creepy? You know that you have your own stalker?"

Brittany smiles as she applies her makeup, in four years this is her first night _out_, and she wanted to make it count. Her life had basically been devoid of sex or any girlfriends or boyfriends. People got weird jealous when she told them what she did and she didn't have time to deal with that particular brand of drama. "She needed physiotherapy. It was probably recommended that she go to our clinic at the hospital and she showed up." Brittany glanced at her friend. "It was _cute_, she was all flustered and embarrassed. But she's not a bad person, she promised not to tell anyone."

"You believe her?" Tina asked shooting Brittany a look.

"She has no real reason to lie, and it's not like she tried to get anything out of it. She just mostly stared at the ground and was red as a tomato. You have no idea how many times I had to repeat myself, I think she was trying not to think of me naked." Brittany smiles at this. It had been adorable. "She was never a bad client Tina, always respected the rules never tried to push for more. She's respecting my personal boundaries and is keeping things strictly professional."

"I still think you need to be a bit careful. I think it's a bit weird that she just happened to walk into _your_ clinic and happened to be assigned to you. Sounds like a lifetime thriller movie," Tina said. "She'll start showing up at other places 'conveniently' of course. You just need to be careful. Do you still have the mace I gave you?"

Brittany rolled her blue eyes and held up her keys where there was a small can of mace attached. "She's an MMA fighter, I think if she really wanted to hurt me she could," Brittany pointed out and Tina tilted her head in agreement. "Where are we going tonight anyway?"

"It's the new club that opened up downtown Brittany. Century or something like it, I hear it's the hottest club right now and it should be a decent place to pick people up for the night. I know _you_ could use it. I hear that the drinks aren't that expensive either and they have an excellent DJ and there's plenty of places to dance. It should be fun, it's been a _while_ since we had a night Brittany this should be fun."

Brittany nods again, "I don't know if I want to do the random pickups, I mean do you know how many men used cheesy pickup lines on me? I just want to dance and have a good time if I find someone to take home with me then it happens. But if you think about it, how many people do you think are going to be okay with what I did? I want to be honest but let's face it, after feeling amazing for sleeping with a stripper they're going to start getting jealous and then wonder who else has seen me naked. Or if I crossed the line and gave extras. Some people are going to see me as a prostitute or they're not going to respect me." Brittany sighs.

"So just _don't_ tell them right away let them see _you_ first before you start telling them that in a former life you _used_ to be a stripper. I mean you're just going to get a bunch of perverts first and then they're going to be creepy. I don't think it's something that you should ever mention it's not that big of a deal," Tina points out and shrugs.

Brittany sighs, but what if they _did_ run into someone who had seen her naked before. She thought the number was statistically irrelevant but she had already stumbled upon one of her regulars. She should have factored in that that there was a statistical likelihood that one of her regulars would get themselves hurt and would need physiotherapy. "Maybe you're right."

Tina studies Brittany for a moment before smiling at her, "You'll find the perfect someone Brittany, it's just going to be a bit of trial and error."

Brittany nods and then the small frown on her face disappears into a smile, "But we're not going to Century to look for the perfect partner, we're going to Century to have a bit of fun. I need it, it's been _four_ long years," Brittany said with a bit of a laugh.

Tina studied Brittany for another moment, after Santana Brittany had _tried_ to start dating again before realizing how difficult it was with her job, which she wasn't willing to give up. Sure Brittany had taken a lover every now and again but it had never been for more than a few days before never seeing them again. "Right, just for fun today but eventually you're going to meet someone soon. You don't want the steadiest relationship you've ever been in to be the one with that regular of yours."

Brittany rolled her eyes, "She wasn't _that_ bad Tina and she wasn't like my other clients. She only came to see me, I talked to Karma and she said she showed up a few days ago. When she found out that I wasn't working there anymore she left and she hasn't been back. Despite Karma's best efforts to get her into a VIP room. I man that should count for _something_ right? I think she has a little crush on me and doesn't know what to do about it."

"You know what you don't do?" Tina said as Brittany turned to look at her, "You don't spend a fortune asking her to take off her clothes. It doesn't matter how cute she is or was, she paid you to take your clothes off regularly."

Brittany frowned slightly and nodded Tina did have a point and she sighed wondering if she would ever meet someone nice.

* * *

Charlie wiped the second drink that had been thrown in her face off and looked up at the VIP lounge where Quinn had a hand on her mouth attempting _not_ to laugh at her. Puck on the other hand was busy laughing his ass off at her misfortune. It was yet another girl Quinn had slept with and just never called. Charlie sighed, twice was enough she wasn't quite good with the whole talking to people thing. She generally ended up saying the wrong thing or worse they had been with Quinn and expected her to be her. She took a seat beside her twin who shot her a look. "Not a word. This is _your_ fault."

Quinn rolled her eyes, "Stop exaggerating. I'm right here all you needed to do was say that you have an evil twin and then pointed up at me. She would have felt embarrassed for assaulting you with an expensive drink and you could laugh at me. This isn't rocket science Charlie. Women don't bite—unless you're into that." A smirk tugged on her lips.

"She has a point," Puck said a huge grin on his face and he reaches over and messes up Charlie's hair. "Look, maybe you just need to get your confidence up by being with a few girls that are _desperate—_"

"This is beginning to sound like terrible advice," Charlie said and Quinn snorted at this statement. "I don't want crazy, Puck and I don't want to have a lot of one-night stands. I mean those girls _hate _you Quinn."

"I never promised them _anything_," Quinn said with a shrug. "Charlie we're identical and right now you've got that whole wounded animal thing going for you. Just find someone who wants to nurse you back to health. You know like—"

"I don't want to hear about your sex life with your harem Quinn," Charlie snips at her and she's met with a huge grin from Quinn.

"I do!" Puck said cheerfully.

"Rachel and Santana really don't like it when you call them that," Quinn said with an amused smile. "Look Charlie you've spent the last four years of your life pining over one girl and spending a fortune on her. She was a stripper. You can't remain a virgin for the rest of your life hoping that you meet her again. So you don't want to have one night stands, that's fine but you _need_ to at least learn to talk to girls and ask them out. So even if you _don't _go home with one of them at least get their number." Charlie gives her a look and Quinn lets out a frustrated sigh. "So if you happen to go to Starbucks Charlie, and you happen to fall into 'love' with a barista at first sight is your plan to just go everyday whenever she's working and spend a mini fortune on coffee which you don't even like just to impress her?"

Embarrassment courses through Charlie's feelings and she sighs. It wasn't to impress her, she hadn't been giving Brittany money to impress her. "Yes I would, she doesn't know me and I'm sure she gets asked out by a bunch of people every day. Or she might have a boyfriend or girlfriend. But I would ask sometime."

"Yes after four years," Quinn said dryly.

"Not everyone can be as _charming_ as you," Charlie snips at Quinn before getting up annoyed, there was nothing wrong with what she did. Quinn found it so easy to talk to people and she didn't and it wasn't fair.

Quinn rolled her eyes, "Where are you going Charlie?"

"Home. This is pointless. Plus I can get a date on my own without your terrible dating advice." Charlie says with an irritated huff.

"Which would you require doing more than stammering and looking at the ground," Quinn says. She's met with Charlie storming off and flipping her off and she turns to Puck. "I think you may be _right_ and we need to do something to help her get her confidence up."

"I'm telling you I know this girl—" Puck began and he's met with an irritated glare from Quinn. "Look, all she needs is someone showing an interest in her right."

"We are _not_ hiring a prostitute to pretend to be her girlfriend Puck. She'll find out and then she'll kick my ass and then _murder_ you. Or worse actually fall in love. Not to mention it will probably make her into more of a hermit. It would be easier if I just pretended to be her, get some interest generated and have girls talk to her. It might make it easier. She isn't hopeless," Quinn said and watched as her sister pushed the throng of people who were dancing.

"Or you could just have Santana and Rachel help her out, if two sexy women are into her, then it'll only help. Girls will be interested to see what she has and Charlie _knows_ them so she'll be able to talk to them," Puck suggests.

Quinn smiles as she stands up and pats Puck on the shoulder. "Every now and again you have a brilliant idea and I forget that you're not an idiot."

* * *

Brittany balanced the drinks in her hand as she headed back to the table where she was sitting with Tina, it was going to be a good night when she slammed into someone accidentally pouring her drinks on them. She was about to apologize when she frowned slightly, it was Charlie _again_. Tina's words came back to her and for a moment she wondered if Charlie _was_ following her.

"Do I have a sign on me that _says_ to throw drinks at me?" Charlie asked as she looked at her soaked shirt. She looked up at the person who had spilled a drink on her, about to tell them off when she realized who it was and she flushed deeply.

Brittany frowned slightly, grabbing Charlie by the good arm and pulling her to the corner. It wasn't the smart move especially if Charlie _was _following her. "Are you following me?" she demanded to know, for a moment fearing for her own safety. "I thought we agreed to boundaries." A look of confusion crossed Charlie's face and for a moment the shyness was gone. "Are you following me?" Brittany repeated again.

"No! Of course not. I was here with my sister and my friend," Charlie said pointing up towards the VIP lounge area. She pauses for a moment, "Are you following me?"

Brittany stares at Charlie for a moment, "Why would I be following you?" she asks confused.

"I don't know why would I be following you?" Charlie asks and Brittany gives her a dull look. "I don't know why that means I'd be following you or why you can't be the one following me." Charlie makes a face when Brittany's face doesn't really change from the suspicious look. "Brittany, I'm _not_ following you."

It's too much of a coincidence for her to believe that, the statistical numbers don't add up. "Charlie you were a _client_ a regular client—"

"If I was going to follow you I probably would have done that at—your old place of employment Brittany. I didn't. You told me to keep things professional and I _am_." Brittany gives her yet another look. "I already spend most of the time at the gym or at home, every now and again my sister drags me out and tries to find me a date. This disaster was her most recent attempt. So I'm going to go home and you're going to enjoy the rest of your night." Charlie's quiet for a moment and looks back at the VIP lounge. "But if you see my identical twin sister and she hits on you—just say no. Same with the guy with the Mohawk." Charlie says and pulls away from Brittany. Because this night couldn't get _any better_. "I'll see you at my next appointment."

Brittany blinks for a moment that was not how she expected it to go and she watches as Charlie leaves her standing there. That was not what she was expecting at all. She sighs and looks back at the bar she was going to need to buy more drinks.

* * *

**AN: Stuff happens, please review.  
**


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: Thank you for all the reviews, as for the drama with Santana and Brittany that will flair up. Sooner or later. **

* * *

Brittany _exhaled_ slowly as she took Charlie's file which had been placed on the door. She felt silly for accusing Charlie of following her. That was mostly because she didn't really get the vibe from the MMA fighter and it was a bit hypocritical of her. Because _maybe_ she had decided to google her name. There were videos of some of her previous fights. She had clicked on the more recent one and watched the highlights of her last fight. She was good, and even though she knew _nothing_ about fighting it looked like Charlie had been winning until she had gotten caught. She had watched the exact instance where Charlie's arm had snapped and she had nearly hurled. Brittany flicked her eyes over Charlie's chart again, she had no idea why Charlie would even _want_ to go back. But she has a job to do and Charlie's going to need the motion back in her entire shoulder, there had been a bit of displacement as well. She let out another soft sigh and then entered the room where Charlie was sitting quietly poking her arm which was still in a sling. "Hey Charlie."

Charlie looked up at Brittany and flashed her a small smile, "Hey Brittany," Charlie says. She hums and points at the sling. "I was wondering when I could take the sling off. You know start going back to the gym." Charlie asks.

"You can't start off going hard or you're going to reinjure yourself. The bone hasn't even completely healed yet, but it's mended enough that you don't need to be in a cast. We're going to make sure that your posture is good, and we're going to start working on getting your range of motion back. You do need to have a decent range if you want punch people in the face," Brittany said as she approached Charlie. "Can I take it off—your sling." Brittany corrects immediately when she sees the faint flush on Charlie's cheeks. "Can I take off your sling?"

Charlie nods and lets Brittany help her with the sling and winces as she gently lets her arm fall. It hurts, and she knows she can't go start sparring or hitting the bags. Even running was a bit of a nuisance for her. "So is there anything that I can do to burn off energy? I'm getting restless."

"Six weeks after you remove this sling is when they generally recommend light activity. Don't get your hopes up. You're going to have some mobility problems and I don't want you pushing yourself," Brittany said. "The main issue is your shoulder," Brittany said. "How bad is the pain?"

"It doesn't _really_ hurt anymore not really." Charlie responded. "The doctor said that I was healing up nicely." Charlie answers and smiles proudly. "But it _hurts_ when I try and move my shoulder, and it feels stiff and sort of weird most of the time. Mostly I'm just tired of sitting up and sleeping." Charlie said, "I end up falling over and waking up to this sharp jolt of pain."

Brittany frowned and looked at Charlie as she moved behind her. "We're going to do some shoulder squeezes, I want you to start doing them about three times a day. Holding for three seconds. Reps of ten." Brittany informed her. "Take a breath and let's start." Brittany feels the tension in Charlie's back as she begins to adjust Charlie's body making sure she's standing up straight. "Don't you have a girlfriend or something that can help you?"

Charlie tilts her head to look at Brittany, "If I had a girlfriend that could help me—then I wouldn't be—well going to the clubs and trying to pick up women. Or you know?" Charlie gives her a look and Brittany glances away.

"Speaking of that I want to say _sorry_, you know for spilling my drink on you the other day. Just bumping into you was another statistical anomaly and my friend pointed out how it was a bit creepy. Especially since I know you went to Scores looking for me."

Charlie flushes. "I—didn't know that you had stopped working there. I just—well I wasn't sure how it would work with my arm in a sling and I can't drive anymore, and I couldn't _ask_ my sister to take me to the club." Charlie pauses and squirms a bit even as Brittany holds her down a bit. "This isn't putting me in the best light is it? But they said that you were gone and I thought that was the last time I was ever going to see you and I was—upset. I never once thought to look for you or anything like that."

"You were upset that you couldn't see me take my clothes off anymore?" Brittany teases, "Straighten your back Charlie. You need to stand up straight while you do this. You need to get your posture right."

"No! I mean—you're very beautiful. I would like to—I mean I enjoyed—I mean." Charlie swallows, she really needed to learn how to use her words. But Brittany's hands were on her and she was to close.

Brittany laughs it was so easy to get her all embarrassed. "It's okay, you really were my best customer and my favorite regular. You never pushed for extras. Everyone _always_ pushed for extras," Brittany says with a shrug.

"It was the rules though that you _didn't_ do extras," Charlie points out scrunching her face a bit. "I didn't even want to—buy you. My mom always said that a woman you can buy isn't a woman worth having."

"You paid for me to take my clothes off," Brittany points and Charlie's brow furrows. "You paid me more than anyone else was paying me."

Charlie blinks, "I was overpaying you?" she asks. "I just after the first night I was embarrassed and I didn't know how much so I just gave you all the money in my wallet."

Brittany remembered that night well. The moment that the time was up Charlie had practically bolted from the room after fishing money out of her wallet and holding it out for her. "You never had to leave a tip, most people do, and you were the only one who consistently gave me hundreds of dollars."

"I thought your time was valuable—" Charlie says weakly.

Brittany believed her, there was that mortified expression on Charlie's face that she found refreshing. The fact that in four years Charlie didn't know the proper etiquette for giving strippers tips was amusing and she probably should have said something years ago. She felt a bit bad, especially since Charlie still tipped her even when she _hadn't_ taken off her clothes. It was something that had confused her. "It is what it is. I suppose I should thank you. For treating me like I was human, it was nice dancing for you." She hummed and adjusted Charlie again. "We're going to do some pendular exercises right now so we can start working on your range of motion." Brittany explained as she bent Charlie over. "I want you to brace yourself with your left arm on the bench right there, and I need you to keep your back as straight as possible. Now I want you to gently swing the arm backwards and forwards as far as possible to not cause you any pain. I need you to go back and forth ten times."

Charlie grunts a bit as she begins to do the exercises that Brittany assigned her. She does it quietly, "Was I really your favorite regular?" Charlie asked after a moment.

Brittany frowns its dangerous waters that they're swimming in but she nods, "You were. Like I said you treated me like I was human. Now if you weren't upset that you were going to see me with my clothes off, why were you upset." She's met with a blush and Brittany pauses for a moment studying Charlie.

"I was just—and I thought I'd be a champion and I figured that would give me a boost of confidence," Charlie murmurs. Then Quinn had made the observation that she could practically pick up anyone with her arm in a sling like that and she had thought that maybe Brittany would at least give her a pity date to work with. She realized _now_ that she had been _high_ on pain pills and thought that it was a good idea. At least that was the excuse she was going with.

Brittany stopped what she was doing, and looked at Charlie. "A confidence boost for what?" Charlie turns a bright red and mumbles something under her breath. Brittany blinks and smiles, "You were going to ask me on a date?"

Charlie's throat goes dry and nods, "I mean—I—yes—but—" Charlie swallows again trying to get her mouth to work. "I was working up the nerve to do it," she manages to get out.

"Four years?" Brittany asks.

Charlie can practically hear Quinn and Puck's laughter in her head. "I—I'm not very good at this."

"Well—"

"I mean I can't now and I wasn't going to—cause you know you wanted us to have a professional relationship. So—I'm okay now," Charlie says quickly standing up after she finishes and pulls away from Brittany. She _definitely_ should have asked for a different physiotherapist. She wondered what Quinn would do and then realized that Quinn probably would have slapped on a confident smirk on her face and entered Brittany's personal space and kissed her. She wasn't anywhere near that smooth. She thought about Puck for a moment and then stopped that thought immediately. "I can respect the professionalism," she says after a moment.

"Charlie—I'm sure that you're a good person—no I know that you're a good person and I'm sure that you'll find someone that will make you very happy. But you were a _customer_, and I can't go down this road with you," Brittany said after a moment. It was the right decision. She just wanted to avoid any drama. "We need to keep things professional."

There's a flicker of disappointment that flashes across her face, but it disappears and Charlie nods. "It would be weird right? Don't worry like I said I can keep our professional relationship working." Charlie flashes her a smile that doesn't quite meet her eyes.

Brittany feels guilty for a moment, but this was a possible powder keg of drama waiting to happen. What would happen if she ran into an old client? Besides there were ethics involved in dating a patient and she wasn't going to lose her job. "I'd like that. Besides we really need to focus on your recovery. I know you want to hit the gym as soon as possible." She smiles. "You know what I suggest?"

"Not waiting four years to ask a girl out?" Charlie says with a small laugh.

"Well that, but I was thinking that if you invest in some massages then it might help with the tension, I know a guy." Brittany said with a small laugh. She was taking this well and she relaxes.

* * *

Quinn smiles as she sneaks up behind Santana and wraps her arms around her kissing her cheek and nuzzling her happily, as she spins Santana around and kisses her deeply. She feels Santana wrapping her arms around her waist and she lets out a low groan but pulls back a bit. She has a mission to complete first. "Santana?"

Santana pauses and immediately turns back around recognized the tone immediately. It was the tone that Quinn used when she wanted to do something that there was a high chance she would veto. Let's try a threesome Santana, had been Quinn's suggestion. Somehow Rachel had moved in with them and then into their bed. She blamed Quinn for that even if she loved the dwarf—most of the time. Quinn was cute and sexy but not that _sexy_. "No. We're not inviting someone else into our bed Quinn."

Quinn flashes Santana a small pout, "I wasn't going to ask that but now that you mention it." Santana smacks her arm and she grins. "Honestly I wanted you and Rachel to help my sister."

Santana paused and turned to Quinn, "We are _not_ sleeping with your sister!" she hisses.

"What? No. Charlie wouldn't even know what to do with two of you," Quinn said dismissively. "I just want you to you know—help her get a girlfriend. She's been obsessed with this stripper Santana and she needs to move on. So we thought if two beautiful women flirted with Charlie in front of other beautiful women they might be interested. Charlie can talk to the two of you, so it shouldn't be hard to just you know—pretend. I mean she looks just like me. So you know just pretend she's me—without all the _other_ stuff that we do and she might get a girl interested in her."

Santana stared at Quinn, "This sounds suspiciously like something that Puck would come up with."

"Well it was—but it was considerably better than hiring her a prostitute," Quinn said defensively. "Please—she's going to die _alone_ and a _virgin_. I'm very worried about her."

Santana groans and shakes her head. "The things I do for you."

"It's clearly because you are madly in love with me," Quinn says and Santana rolls her eyes. Now she just had to convince Rachel and then drag Charlie out again.

* * *

**AN: Stuff happens. Please review.**


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: Thank you for all the reviews, and yes I hope you enjoy this chapter, even if there is very little Brittany in it. But Rachel's in it. **

* * *

Rachel hummed as they entered Charlie's apartment complex and they pushed the button. "You're going to need to smile and be friendly Santana," Rachel said looking over at Santana who had an irritated scowl on her face.

"How did Quinn even manage to convince you that this was a good idea?" Santana asked, mostly because she was wondering for her own sanity. "Did she use that whole I'm worried about my sister and give you this look? Like saying no would be like kicking a puppy?"

Rachel laughed and adjusted the tray of cookies that she had brought over to tempt Charlie into letting them into her house. "She's worried about her sister Santana, and asked for my help and I decided to help. She didn't need to convince me she just asked for my help. I can understand why Quinn's worried, what with Charlie spending a fortune on strippers. It's not a healthy," Rachel informed Santana and hummed. "So I don't mind offering any little assistance that I can."

Santana groaned, "Rachel this was one of _Puck_'s ideas. I love Quinn just as much as you do—but it's one of _Puck's ideas_." Santana reiterated.

Rachel smiled brightly at Santana, "That's why we're not _actually_ going to _do _his idea. It's silly even if it is flattering. We just need to talk to her and maybe do a bit of role-playing. See where she's going wrong with her approach."

A wicked smirk flitted across Santana's face. "You mean like we did last week where Quinn was the landlord and we were both behind on our rent?"

Rachel flushes and clears her throat but she smiles at Santana, "I was thinking about the time we played doctor," Rachel said. "Except without all the sex. Once we see where she's going wrong we can give her some good advice that might work for her."

Santana rolled her eyes, "So who is going to be the girl that Charlie hits on?" Santana asked only to pause when Rachel gave her another small smile and Santana made a face. "Why me?"

"You mean apart from the fact that you are exceeding good looking and Charlie seems to have a problem talking to beautiful women?" Rachel asked as they walked to Charlie's apartment. Santana smiled at the flattery. "She's also scared of you," Rachel said with a hum and knocked on the door to Charlie's apartment.

Santana's face fell, "What the hell do you mean she's scared of me? What the hell did I do to her?" Santana asked her voice raising. She turned a scowl on her face when the door opened and Charlie opened the door a crack. "Charlie."

"Did Quinn send you?" Charlie asked still not opening the door completely.

"She's worried about you Charlie, of course she sent us," Rachel explained and immediately pushed on the door before Charlie could close it on them. "I brought you some freshly baked cookies. You know from the bakery you liked. We just came to see if you needed a bit of help with anything, and to see how your physiotherapy is going. Right Santana?" Rachel said glancing over at Santana.

"Right," Santana said unenthusiastically and she's met with an elbow to the side.

Charlie eyed them suspiciously for a moment before opening the door a bit more and holding her good hand out for the cookies. Rachel holds them just out of reach and gives her an expectant look. "I'm fine, I'm just lounging around in my apartment—and physiotherapy is going fine. It's still a bit stiff but I'm doing the exercise that she gave me. Now can I have the cookies?" She asked.

"Of course, once we make sure that you're okay. See if you need help tidying up a bit," Rachel said with that pleasant smile on her face.

Charlie stops for a moment, "You know I could have a girl in here—" she's met with laughter from Santana and she flushes and opens the door and moves aside for them.

Rachel tries to hide her amused smile as she enters Charlie's apartment. She'd been here a few times and she can't get over how empty it is. There's a single couch and a coffee table in front of Charlie's flat-screen and a punching bag that's set up in the corner. It isn't exactly warm and friendly, it's utilitarian. She can't believe that Charlie still has the same white paint. There aren't even any photos or any pieces of artwork to display. Rachel puts the cookies down on the island in Charlie's kitchen and turns to the mixed martial artist. "Charlie, may I suggest hiring an interior decorator to make your home more—warm and friendly. You want a girl to _want_ to come back to your place."

Santana nods, "Infuse a bit of your personality into the room. Just nothing that screams that you're a gigantic dork who can't talk to women," Santana says attempting to be helpful and she gets another elbow into her ribs. "_Ow_."

Rachel smiled watching as Charlie took a bite of the cookies that she brought over. "Quinn says that you still have a bit of a problem talking to women and asking them out. She also says that you're still in love with the stripper."

Charlie chewed her cookie and turned her back to go to the fridge to get a carton of milk where she proceeded to drink directly from the carton. "I'm talking to the two of you and you're both women. And the stripper doesn't work at Scores anymore. She's moved on and I've moved on. I don't have trouble asking women out."

"Right. When was the last time you asked a girl out?" Santana asked with a roll of her eyes.

"My last physiotherapy session," Charlie said. She doesn't add the sort of and they both stare at her. "She said no. But—I asked her out."

"And you didn't know her for four years?" Santana asked completely in shock and she's rewarded with another elbow to the ribs. "Rachel I swear to god—"

"Well, that's _excellent_ news Charlie, we're both proud of you." Rachel said with a small smile. "Well not that she said no—"

"Was she your physiotherapist?" Santana interrupts and she snorts when Charlie flushes. "Of course she was—it's not impressive when you ask out a girl that you can't have because of some ethical issues of sexual harassment."

"Santana!" Rachel admonishes. "I'm sure it took a lot of courage for Charlie to do something like that. Especially now that you aren't spending all your time at the gym, you have time to find out what you really like in a woman. I certainly hope it's more than her taking off her clothes for you. We've both just managed to snap Quinn of the habit."

"We used a lot of corrective measures—" Santana said laughing when Charlie made a face at her. "Look honest to god Chuck—"

"I hate it when you call me that," Charlie says immediately and takes another cookie.

Santana smirks at this, "Just be confident, even if you have no idea what you're doing just be confident and _act_ like you know what you're doing. You spar with a bunch of meatheads at a gym, you get into a cage with people who are trying to—well do that to you." Santana says pointing at Charlie's arm in a sling. "I _promise _you that talking to a girl hurts a lot less than breaking a bone."

Rachel nods, "She's right, and because we really do want to help you so you can join us and we can have a double date together—"

"I didn't agree to that Rachel," Santana says immediately. Like _hell _she's going to give up a perfectly good date night to watch Quinn and Rachel grill Charlie's girlfriend.

Rachel chose to ignore her this time, "We can do activities together, and it'll be nice of course. Which is why I've prepared a few role-play scenarios to see where you're going wrong." Rachel says brightly reaching for her bag to get out some cue-cards.

Charlie makes a face, "Rachel—I'm flattered but I'm not interested in role-playing with you. Or Santana and look at the time—I'm supposed to go through my physiotherapy exercises. I want out of this sling. So I can at least go on runs."

Santana snorts, "We're not here to _sleep_ with you. Though that might solve most of your talking to women problems if you just got it over with it and stopped pretending it was precious."

"I don't think it's precious—I just don't want to lose it in a one-night stand. I'd rather be with a girl—"

"A stripper who makes you feel like you're important?" Santana says slightly annoyed and Charlie flushes. "I mean I don't understand why you didn't just _pay_ her for it," Santana said and Charlie made a face.

"A girl that can be bought is a girl that isn't worth having. And she wasn't a _prostitute_ Santana. She didn't do extras, and she was really nice to me—"

"Because you were probably her best customer, let's not pretend that this isn't what it is Charlie. You paid a woman to take off her clothes. And you fell in love with the idea of her instead of _her_. There are hundreds of girls out there who would be more than willing to fulfill that fantasy of yours. Feeling powerful—"

"Santana," Rachel said firmly and Santana turned to look at her and let out a frustrated huff.

"Four years Rachel, she's been obsessed with this girl for four years. I mean _come on_. It's not like she couldn't find someone else to fill the void."

Rachel hummed softly and rubbed Santana's lower back. "Charlie's moved on which is good. She asked a physiotherapist out, and sure she may be a bit unattainable because of ethical issues but it's not to say that she can't ask her out again once Charlie's physiotherapy is done. But by then it'll have been too late, I'm sure you'll have a beautiful girl on your arm. In fact I can set you up on a date—"

"No blind dates Rachel, I'm _fine_. If I find someone then I find someone. The sling is coming off in a few weeks and then I'm going to hit the gym like usual. I've got to put all my focus on my upcoming fight I need to get back in shape and work on healing my arm. I don't have time to be distracted."

Rachel sighs and looks at Santana who still seems upset, "Charlie if you just focus on your work then one day it's going to hit you that—you're alone. You'll come back to this rather empty apartment and that's _really _sad Charlie. You don't want that."

"I'm twenty-six Rachel, I think I'll be fine. It's only eight months and I want that belt. I practically had my hands on it last time and I can't even remember the mistake that I made that cost me the championship to begin with. Until then dating is a distraction." Charlie said with a shrug which causes her to wince. "So tell Quinn and Puck to leave me alone." Charlie said calmly.

Rachel sighed, "I still think that we should role-play together," she mutters under her breath.

"Don't worry Rachel, we can do that at home," Santana said and Rachel shoots her a small smile. "We can't help someone who doesn't want our help."

"I'm sorry," Charlie says. "But I don't want to be Quinn, I just want someone to like me for me. Even if I am a dork who has trouble talking to women." Charlie smiles at them. "Sorry to have wasted your time, but I told Quinn to drop it over and over again. Thank you for the cookies." Charlie said slapping on a happy smile onto her face even if her tone indicated it was time for them to leave. She didn't want to deal with Santana judging her or anyone else laughing at her any more. She really did need to focus on getting better and hitting the gym again.

* * *

**AN: Thank you and please review**


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: Thank you for all your reviews here is the next chapter. **

* * *

Tina looked at the state of the art gym in front of her, "The price _doesn't_ really matter. The gym has _everything_. Swimming pool, state of the art machines, basketball courts, indoor track, they even have rock climbing. Plus they have the hottest personal trainers out of all the gyms in town. They even have a calendar Brittany. All funds go to charity." Brittany gave her an unimpressed look and Tina rolled her eyes. "_Plus_ they have all sorts of classes. I know it's expensive but every new membership gets three free sessions with their personal trainers, members can take whatever class they want to. Self-defense, Zumba, Yoga, I mean if you want to learn a martial art, you can sign up for anything Brittany. I know it's expensive but it _more _than makes up for it."

Brittany studied the building, she had heard good things about it but she had simply used the university facilities before now. She turned and looked at Tina, who seemed more excited about the men than actually going to go to the gym for a work out. She had never understood the need to go to these fancy centers when she could simply run outside and she really could do yoga anywhere. "Alright, it could be fun but they better have good looking women as well Tina," Brittany said with a smile on her face as they walked through the doors.

Noah Puckerman slapped on a huge grin as Tina and Brittany approached the reception. "What can I do for you two beautiful ladies? I can think of several you can—" He was quickly met with a face of water.

"Puck how many time has the boss told you to stop sleeping with everything with a pulse? You know she hates it when you do that, says you're going to open this place up to a sexual harassment lawsuit." Sam said putting the squirt bottle back down shaking his head.

Puck rolled his eyes, Charlie was exaggerating, and quite possibly jealous of all the ladies he had managed to sleep with. He smiled at Tina and Brittany and winked at them, "So how can I help you?" He asked.

Brittany shook her head, she knew guys like him, they had been a dime a dozen at the strip club and he seemed slightly familiar to her. "We'd like two yearlong memberships." Brittany said with a shake of her head.

Puck smirked at them, "I don't see why you two lovely ladies need—" he gets squirted in the face again and both women in front of him laugh. He turns to Sam an annoyed expression on his face.

"_Please_ ignore him," Sam said pushing Puck aside they have other people with issues and he wants to get the line moving again. "A year membership it is. In case you didn't know a membership means that you can join in any of the classes for free. But we do need you to sign up for some of them, some of the classes get packed really fast. We're trying to work in a new class into the schedule. So unfortunately you might not be able to get into that one if that's your thing but if you leave your email on the list we'll send you an email when we finally get that sorted. Zumba classes right now because of the interest are only for members." Sam pushed some paperwork for them to fill out. "Right now Mike's swamped and he's about the only one of us who is halfway decent at doing it."

Brittany nodded, she wasn't personally into that but she looked at the classes. "What about Yoga classes it has a star beside it to."

"Also for members only, Joe teaches that and it's packed as well, we are thinking about having another added to the roster," Sam said at this rate with how popular things were, they were going to need to hire a few more staff members. Charlie had said as much and he was supposed to be conducting the interviews and screening them for her. They were also looking for a physiotherapist and a licensed massage therapist.

Brittany frowned a bit that was what she had really come here to do to begin with but there was a _lot_ of classes to choose from and she tapped the self-defense courses that they offered. "Self-defense classes just for women?"

"Yes and it's open to non-members as well. Many of the women requested it, we also have women only swim times and of course we offer the same for men as well even though it hasn't exactly been as popular as the female only swim time. I suggest going to the one that isn't just open for women though, if you're okay with that. The boss is recovering from an injury and we hope that she'll be back in two weeks. We are looking for a replacement but Quinn is too busy to take care of it right now. We've emailed and called all the women who signed up for it to see if they'd be okay with a male instructor until she can return but many of them are choosing to wait." Sam explained.

Brittany continues to study the class lists for a moment longer, Karma had suggested that she take a few classes. That they could _never_ be too careful in their line of work and she had already run into one of her previous clients. Even if Charlie was a non-existent threat. She noticed the various other martial arts classes. "Those are a lot of classes on fighting."

"It's a great after school program and many of the parents throw their kids in there to tire them out, we've got some great instructors. Especially since most of the guys that work here are fighters, we've got boxers, mixed martial artists, a few others. If you work here you don't have to pay to use the facilities and we've got some excellent coaches and nutritionists working for us. So if you're interested in any of the beginner classes that we have—you can always join but I promise you it's the workout from hell," Sam said with a laugh. "But before you do any of that—you have three sessions with your own personal trainer. I'm one, Puck unfortunately is rather popular and is backlogged for now. But we've got Mike, Joe, Jake, Finn, Ryder, Spencer—a bunch of others. Some females ones as well."

Tina hummed and looked around, this was all very interesting but what she really wanted was the calendars that she had seen at work. "Do you still have those calendars in stock?"

"And you sell the calendars?" Tina asked.

"Of course we do," Puck said grabbing two and pushing them to Tina and Brittany. "That'll be twenty dollars. All of the proceeds go to the Children's hospital."

Brittany flipped through it, and it was impressive and a bit ridiculous and it looked like they were having a fun time doing it, "You really need a female one," Brittany mumbled under her breath as she opened her wallet to pull out a twenty. It was for a good cause.

"That's what I've been saying for _months_ but no one listens to me." Puck said.

Sam gives Puck a look and shakes his head, the reason they had resisted so much was because of Puck. "We didn't know that these would sell out like they did. This is our fifth reprint, but next year when we make another calendar there is going to be a female one," Sam said with a shake of his head and leans in and whispers conspiratorially. "We were resistant because of Puck." Brittany laughs at this and puts the calendar in her gym bag. "So you ready to get your photo taken for the member cards?" Sam asked. "It take a few minutes, but if you don't mind waiting we can have you all signed up. Who do you want as a personal trainer? We can fit you into the schedule and work with you. If you want a personal trainer program, then that does cost extra though members get a discount."

Brittany nods and is about to ask if Sam would be her personal trainer when the phone rings and Sam turns to Puck. "Can you at least get their pictures taken without being—you. I need to take this because I don't trust you to answer the phones." Puck rolled his eyes and motioned for Brittany and Tina to follow him and Sam picks up the phone. "Has the doctor told you that you're cleared to come back to work?"

Charlie huffed from where she was sprawled out on her couch. '_I need to get back to work and start working out. Rachel brought me some cookies and then asked if she could role-play with me. It was weird. How are you holding up?'_

Sam rolled his eyes and laughed as he looked around, "Just finishing up processing some new clients, a Brittany S. Pierce and a Tina Cohen-Chang," Sam said as he typed the information into the computers slowly looking at the information that was given to him. "Puck's having their picture taken, I'm putting the information into the computer."

Charlie stared at the phone for a moment before pausing and tilting her head. Brittany was _so _following her. _'Can you do me a favor and put Brittany on the phone. I also want you to give them the friends and family discount.' _

Sam stared at the phone for a moment, Charlie didn't really _have friends_ outside of the guys who worked out of the gym. He wanted to ask questions but there was a time and a place for that, he looked up at Brittany who returned her credit card out to pay for the program and he held out the phone for her. "It's for you," he said with a shrug.

Brittany shot him a confused but took the phone from him. She paused for a moment and looked at the phone before looking back at Sam who shrugged and continued typing in the information. "Hello?"

_'I want to make sure you're not following me,' _Charlie said.

It took Brittany a moment to recognize the voice but once she did she smiled and looked around expecting to see Charlie. "This coming from the person who called just to talk to me. If I didn't know any better I'd still say you were following me. Are you just going to show up here as well and claim it's a coincidence as well?"

Charlie hummed this was easier than talking to Brittany face to face then she got all flustered. '_My family owns the gym, I'm the one managing it. So technically you're the one showing up to my place of employment now. So you're clearly the one following me. I'm at home by the way, my staff seems to think that if I show up that I'll start working out. I call like every thirty minutes to check in on them. The place isn't on fire is it? I have all these nasty nightmares of them setting the place on fire.'_

Brittany glances around and laughs. "No Charlie, the place isn't on fire. And you haven't been cleared to resume training yet. I need to make sure you're still doing the exercises that we discussed?"

'_Of course. Anyway I should let you get to working out. I suppose I'll be seeing you around. Though I suggest not randomly popping out from the bushes and trying to surprise me. Since we've established you're the one following me.'_

Brittany laughed at this and shook her head, "I'll see you at your next session Charlie, make sure you keep up with those exercises. I hope to see a little bit of improvement the next time I see you." Brittany says and hands the phone back to Sam.

"Boss?" Sam says.

_'Keep Puck away from them.' _Charlie informed him plainly. '_Use the squirt bottle generously around him_.'

Sam laughed and glanced at Puck. "Will do boss. I'll go over the applications with you later. But I've got to go now we've got a line and I need to get to get them set up. Talk to you when I have a minute." Sam looked up at Brittany who was waiting patiently for him to finish up as he hung up. "So who would you like your personal trainer to be? Everyone is available except Puck."

"What about you?" Brittany asks and Sam flashes her a huge smile.

* * *

**AN: This will not be a Brittany/Sam fic don't worry.  
**


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: Quinn doesn't work at the gym she does however help out if she has nothing better to do. **

* * *

Brittany studied Charlie's chart once more. She was stalling and she knew it, but she was busy trying to her curiosity and her professionalism back. She was also trying to _forget _the information that she had found out about the mixed martial artist. It hadn't exactly been on purpose. Sam had been nice and an unwitting fountain of knowledge. All of it required was a bit of prodding and informing Sam who she was to Charlie before he had opened up. He was rather overprotective of her, even if he did admit to teasing her nonstop just like everyone else.

From what Brittany gathered most people couldn't get past Charlie's awkwardness and shyness. Sam insisted that it was their loss. It bothered her to some degree, because the way that Charlie was innocent but Brittany _knew_ better. Sure Charlie got flustered easily, that much was very clear but she wasn't some innocent little flower like Sam seemed to believe. Innocent people didn't come to the strip club to the degree Charlie did. Innocent people didn't have that deliciously delightful dark look in their eye when she had gotten naked time and time again for her.

Brittany shook her head a bit and managed to get herself under control. She had already rejected Charlie and she wasn't going to go down this road of questioning her decision. Though the coincidental meeting of each other seemed to be too much. With a sigh she opened the door and entered the room causing Charlie to look up and flash her that smile and Brittany paused for a moment. "I still think you're the one following me," she said after a moment and Charlie laughs. Brittany shakes her head. "Sorry I'm late I was just studying your new X-rays and reading the doctor recommendations. I want to see how your range of movement has improved before I agree on signing off on removing your sling. It seems a little early to me, but your X-rays look good and if your range of motion is back to where I think it needs to be, I might even sign off on some _light_ exercise. And you can go back to work."

Charlie grins as Brittany puts her folder down and moves towards her, it's the best news she's heard all week. She hums as she allows Brittany to rotate her shoulder, flexing and extending it. Before abducting and adducting it. "So are you enjoying the gym?"

"Actually I am," Brittany admits and looks at Charlie. "I wasn't sure if I'd like it but Sam's an excellent personal trainer and the facilities are really top notch." Brittany said and Charlie beams proudly. "You run a really tight ship, and I'm thinking about joining some of the classes but I'm not sure which ones I'd like."

"My suggestion, try all of them. You're a member and you can for the most part just drop into classes and check things out." Charlie tells her as she finally winces in pain when Brittany pushes her a bit more than she's capable of going. "It's still a bit stiff," Charlie says and a flash of amusement dances across Brittany's face before Charlie realizes what she just said and flushes. "My shoulder—stop doing that. I just—I meant my shoulder."

"Relax, I'm just teasing you," Brittany says with a small laugh and Charlie puffs her cheeks out. It's adorable and Brittany resists the urge to gently pull on one of those cheeks. "What I don't understand is how you manage to run a gym, train for mixed martial arts and teach classes. You must be busy all the time."

Charlie shrugs a bit and winces slightly rubbing her shoulder, "It's not that hard really. I got to the gym like normal people every day. Then I do my classes and run the day to day of the gym. I only have a bit of trouble when I'm doing my training camps, but my staff is great. Everyone picks up their own weight so it runs pretty smoothly. I'm just the manager though. It gets a bit tough during training camps but they're only eight weeks long. But Sam's a great assistant manager and he can step up when I'm lagging behind."

Brittany is quiet for a moment taking all the information in, before she decides to press the issue discretely. "A schedule like that must make it hard to keep a girlfriend. Is that why you came to see me as often as you did?" She's rewarded with Charlie turning a bright red and shaking her head.

"No—I just—I don't know. I'm not that—well good with women. I can't tell when someone likes me and when I'm around someone I want to get to know I get nervous and I stammer. Or they think I'm my twin sister and then it _never_ ends well for me," Charlie said remembering all the drinks to the face. A few girls had even slapped her. They _really_ hated Quinn. "Just became easier to retreat to work, instead of having to embarrass myself again and again. Then I sort of met you at a bachelor party I was attending and well—I thought you were really beautiful." Charlie admits. "I know—it's creepy and I'm sorry if I treated you like an object." Charlie apologizes and she's met with a dismissive wave from Brittany.

"So let me get this straight—you've _never_ had a girlfriend before?" Brittany asks and Charlie makes a face.

"I—no. I haven't, it's weird but I'm really not the best or smooth or anything really with the ladies. Not like my sister or my friends. It's really a lot easier to focus on my work. So that's what I do."

Brittany blinks as Charlie flashes her a smile and now she's downright curious. "So you've never had sex?" A mortified look appears on Charlie's face and Brittany stares at her waiting for her to answer. It takes a moment before Charlie shakes her head no. Brittany stares at Charlie in disbelief. "Charlie—"

Charlie flushed deeply and looked away. "Please don't—I get enough of it from my siblings, my parents and my so called friends."

"I was going to say that you're going to work yourself to death and you need to relax Charlie and have someone who can support you and be there for you. I mean you were injured and you basically took care of yourself right? All I'm saying is it's nice to have someone be there for you. What do you do for fun?"

Charlie flashes Brittany a sheepish smile and sort of pulls herself away from her. "I hang out with the guys from the gym and we spar." Charlie admits, it is fun and stupid most of the time. Especially when there is alcohol involved.

Brittany stares at Charlie again in disbelief, her whole life revolved around work and the gym and she needed to learn to _properly_ relax. "That's it, I'm going to take you out and make sure you _know_ how to have fun."

Charlie blinks a bit and a confused expression crosses her face, "I know how to have fun Brittany—"

Brittany shakes her head, "What do you do for fun _outside_ of the gym?"

"Sleep?" Charlie says sheepishly and Brittany gives her a pointed look and she squirms a bit. "Alright—so maybe I do need to know how to relax a bit. But I thought you wanted to keep things professional."

"This is strictly professional Charlie. I'm going to make sure that you don't hurt yourself again in training, because I have a feeling that even if I give you _light_ exercise you're going to go hard and then we're going to end up right back here a few months later. I mean you think doing a full workout is _fun_, and I'm sure it is but not _all the time_. I'm surprised you're as injury free as you are."

"I was _undefeated_. My last fight was the only fight that nearly went the distance and it wasn't for a lack of trying to put her away. She had a steel jaw," Charlie said. "I'm surprised I didn't break my hand on her face," she grumbles.

"My point exactly. It'll be fun and you'll have a bit of fun and relax you. Which is something you need. Your body will start to break down faster after your first major injury so if you don't slow down you risk your body breaking down."

Charlie made a face she knew the fact very well, "Alright Brittany, you can 'teach me' how to have fun."

Brittany flashes Charlie a massive smile, "Good. Can I see your phone?" She watches as Charlie fishes her phone out of her pocket and hands it to her and she quickly puts her number in and then sends herself a text message. "I'll see you on Saturday."

"I—okay, but what about my sling?" Charlie asks horribly confused about what was going it felt like she was being roped into a date.

"Your range of motion has increased to a point where I can sign off on you taking off your sling and even returning to some _light_ physical activity. Jogging, yoga, that sort of thing. I don't want to go to the gym and see you lifting weights, or anything of the sort Charlie. No sparring either."

Charlie made a face, "But I can go back to work right?" Charlie asked and Brittany nodded. She was quiet for a second. "Can I have some sort of note that says that?" Charlie asks and Brittany gives her a strange look. "Sam's not going to let me back to work unless I have a note." Charlie says and Brittany shakes her head but smiles at her.

* * *

Charlie opened the door to her apartment and tossed the sling on the granite countertops in her kitchen and looked at her now free arm. She slowly rotated her forearm only stopping when she felt a small tinge of pain but it felt good to have some sort of freedom back. She could drive again, she could go on jogs, she could start preparing for her next fight—but she stopped for a moment and looked at her phone. There was the more pressing issue that Brittany now had her number and she was rather unsure if this was some sort of date.

It certainly _felt_ like a date, even if Brittany said it was strictly professional. She sighed, she was unsure what she preferred at this point, going on some blind date with someone that Quinn set her up with, which generally ended up being someone from _her_ little black book, or a pity date from the girl she liked. She _knew_ how to have fun and she liked doing what she did—but it was always good to try something new. She just—wished she could tell where this was going or what was going on through Brittany's mind. She felt horribly out of sorts and she _wanted_ to call someone and ask for advice. But she wasn't talking to Quinn, Puck had a huge mouth. Rachel and Santana would tell Quinn, her mother would rush right over and treat her like a child who couldn't think for herself and ask to meet Brittany's parents. She was quickly running out of people to talk to. There was always one of the guys at the gym but that would spread around the gym quickly and Puck would know.

She's quickly coming to the realization that she really needs to get new friends, but she also needs to do this on her own. Now all she needed to do was figure out what to wear for her date with Brittany. She paused for a moment and headed to her laptop opening up her browser she paused for a moment before typing in: _What to wear on your first date._

* * *

**AN: A first date _maybe_? **


	8. Chapter 8

**AN: And yet another chapter and a bit of backstory. **

* * *

Brittany hummed as she waited for Charlie to open the door to her apartment, she was _definitely_ breaking some _ethical _rule or three just by being here. But she could keep it professional and she would keep it strictly professional. She just planned to head to the fair that was in town. She smiled at Charlie who opened the door and she smiled at her. "You ready?" Brittany asked.

Charlie studied Brittany for a moment glad that she had taken off the monkey suit and slipped into something more comfortable. Brittany was only in a pair of jeans and a simple shirt, and she smiled pleased that she hadn't managed to make herself look dorky in the first ten seconds. This was good now all she needed to do was be herself. Charlie nods and makes sure to grab her keys before closing the door to her apartment and looking at Brittany, "You never told me where we were going today," Charlie says after a moment as Brittany smiles and pulls her along by her good arm.

"That's part of the surprise Charlie, life's too short to plan every little part of your day. It's supposed to be _fun_ today. You have to learn to be a bit spontaneous," Brittany said with a smile and looks at Charlie who nods listening to her carefully. "The fair has a petting zoo and they have a llama."

"You want me to pet a llama?" Charlie asks and Brittany flashes her a small amused smile.

"Of course not we're going to ride the llamas," Brittany said laughing when Charlie's face falls and she smiles at her. "It's perfectly safe Charlie, it's not like we're going to be going all that fast I just thought that it would be something fun. But we don't have to ride them if you're scared."

It's the correct words to prickle Charlie's pride and Charlie bites her lip but nods, "We're supposed to be doing new things and I didn't even know you could ride llamas."

Brittany smiles and continues to pull Charlie along, "You can, and it's probably a bit safer than riding a horse. Maybe I don't know, I've never done that either."

Charlie smiled, "When I was a kid I always wanted to go to a dude ranch and you know ride horses and wear the hats and the boots. I always wanted to learn how to lasso something and you know tie the bad guy up, like you saw in those old American Westerns."

Brittany flashed Charlie a smile, "See, that's what I'm talking about Charlie, you need to do stuff like that. And if you're into kinky role play like that, I suggest learning how to tie someone up safely." Brittany said in a matter of fact tone and Charlie's eyes widened.

She was blushing again, and she was trying her best not to think of Brittany tied up and she was failing miserably. "I didn't mean it—"

Brittany noticed the blush on Charlie's cheek, and she was tempted to tease her some more because it was adorable when she got flustered and unsure of herself like that. Because even as embarrassed as she got there was still that look in her eye, she _wanted_ to try it. "Maybe not Charlie, but you're thinking about it now." Brittany said with a laugh as she opened the car door for Charlie. "Having a healthy and open attitude to sex will make whoever is lucky enough to have you as your girlfriend extremely lucky." Brittany said and flashes a smile at Charlie.

Charlie's smile freezes for a moment before she realizes that Brittany was probably serious about this not being a date. This isn't their first date and she once again jumped the gun on things, she bites her lip for a moment. She should say something but she doesn't know what and even if it's just once it'd be nice to spend some time with Brittany where they talk at least. "Maybe, I'd still have to find a girl who was willing to be my girlfriend though."

"Charlie, you're _hot_, you're athletic, you're smart, you're nice, and I know you probably have a big heart. You just need to be patient, and be yourself and the right girl will probably show up and you'll two go off and have cute little babies together." Brittany said with a hum. "I think you being shy is _adorable_. So just keep being adorable and you'll get the girl."

Charlie glances at Brittany for a moment and bites her lip. She nods after a moment, "I guess you're right." She says.

* * *

Charlie took some of Brittany's cotton candy and smiled at her as she ate it. This was _hell_ on her carefully constructed diet plan to get her back into condition but Brittany was right. It was fun and she felt more relaxed then she had in a while. Her champion bout the furthest thing from her mind. "So we've ridden the llama, nearly died on the rides, should we hit the carnival games?" Charlie asked and Brittany nodded as she ate some of her cotton candy. Charlie looked around and noticed the balloon dart and smiled, "What about that one? I'm pretty good at darts."

Brittany turned to look at the simple carnival game and smiled before looking back at Charlie. She hesitates looking at Charlie's right shoulder. "Charlie, you still have a bit of trouble raising your shoulder. I don't think that you should push yourself to attempt to win a prize. You're just going to end up spending a lot of your money."

Charlie hummed and held up her left hand a smile on her face. "I can still throw with my left hand can't I?"

"But you're right handed—" Brittany reminded her.

"I train both my arms equally," Charlie says and Brittany looks at her. "I might end up breaking my hand in a fight so I need to be able to finish the fight with my other hand." Charlie admits and she sees a flicker of something in Brittany's eyes as they approach the carnival ride. "You don't like the fact that I'm a fighter?"

"It's a sport, and you get that adrenaline pumping and I'm sure there are a million different chemicals running through your body. I understand that part, I just don't get why you're so eager to jump back in the ring after what happened to your arm. Aren't you worried? That it's going to happen again." Brittany asked.

Charlie pulled out her wallet and hands the man a ten dollar bill and picks up the darts with her left hand. She hadn't thrown darts in a while and she hoped that she didn't embarrass herself. She threw a dart expertly hearing the pop of the balloon and she grinned and looked at Brittany. "No. I mean it could happen again, but I'm not worried about it. I can't be, I can't go in there with fear or I'm going to lose. A lot of it is mental, the moment that you quit or you hesitate it's all over." Charlie informs her picking up another dart. "And it's not just a sport to me. I mean it was at the beginning but now—well it's hard to explain but it's like I'm _awake_, more alert. More—human in a weird way." Charlie throws the dart again and misses barely. "What about you?"

Brittany watched Charlie for a long moment before smiling, "I moved here with my girlfriend about five years. I thought it was going to be a forever thing, we'd get married, and then you know we'd be adults and then grow old. But _life_ happened. It was a high school romance, we changed and we grew apart. I don't even know when we fell out love, because you know I love her. I will always love her." Brittany smiled at this, as Charlie hit another balloon. "She was my first love, you know what they say about those. We struggled a bit, we tried to patch it up but that didn't happen. We broke up and I needed to get away, you know fresh start. So I transferred schools and moved out. It was a lot more difficult than I imagined and I was barely treading water. A friend told me about the club and well here we are." Brittany said with a shrug and looked at Charlie. "Does it bother you?"

"That you did what you did? No. You did what you needed to do to survive, I respect that," Charlie admits and smiles at Brittany. "What about your ex?"

"She found me around Christmas and I think the space was good for us. But, once I told her what my new job was—well she wasn't pleased, and I think I broke everything again." Brittany shrugged and smiled at Charlie. "I understand the jealousy, I do. But I was comfortable with my job, and I think she needed me to _need_ her and I didn't. So I haven't seen her in years. I don't even know where she ended up."

Charlie hit another balloon and looked at Brittany reaching over and touching her hand gently. "I'm sorry."

Brittany shook her head, chasing the memories away. "You need to pick a prize," Brittany said and Charlie looked at her.

Charlie stared at the prizes for a moment, "What would you get?" Charlie asks her and Brittany smiles at her and points at the giant duck and Charlie smiles and points to it. The man hands her the duck and Charlie holds it out for Brittany. "It's yours," Charlie says.

Brittany bites her lip and takes the duck from Charlie, "Thank you." She says and it's quiet for a moment and awkward and for a moment it feels like a date. It clearly isn't and she smiles and takes Charlie's arm again. "I'm going to win you something. You need something to remind you to have fun."

"Brittany I'm not really a stuffed animal person," Charlie protests gently.

"I was going to win you a goldfish," Brittany said with a smile.

* * *

Tina blinked as she looked at the giant stuffed duck that was in Brittany's hands from where she was making herself some tea. "Nice duck?"

Brittany hummed and smiled, "Charlie won it for me," Brittany said putting it on the counter and patting it.

Tina saw the smile on Brittany's face and looked at the duck for a moment and shook her head. If it talked like a duck. "So the date went well?" Tina asked and Brittany tore her eyes away from the duck and looked at her.

"Charlie is a _patient_, I was just teaching her how to have fun Tina, there's nothing wrong with that. She likes to have full body workouts for fun. Her body was going to break down." Brittany said defensively.

Tina stared at Brittany and blinked twice before taking a sip of her tea. "Brittany, you took her to fair. You know the one you've been talking about for weeks. She won you that oversized duck toy which I'm sure you really wanted. You _like_ her and I don't think I've seen you this happy in a long time."

Brittany made a face, "She was a regular back at Scores," Brittany reminds her and makes a face.

"Which means she already knows about your past and she's okay with it. Plus she doesn't really seem like the jealous type or the crazy type. Which is even better. So I mean it's okay to try. That and I think it's weird how often you two bump into each other, I mean the universe is probably telling you something and you're ignoring it. Just admit you like her, and then figure out the rest later. If you need to transfer her to another physiotherapist then you need to do that."

Brittany bit her lip, "I already told her that I wanted to keep things professional, and I think she's moving on Tina. I don't think it'd be right, I mean I was a stripper. I'm not ashamed of who I am but she's—well you saw the gym her family has money and it'll come up and I don't want that drama in my life."

"Brittany it'll come up even if you were with someone who doesn't have that much money and she's a mixed martial artist. So just take a chance who knows she might be the _one_." Tina said and she watches Brittany have an internal mental debate. "I say think about it and then figure out what to do." Tina said glancing at the duck again. She imagined that she'd be seeing a lot less of Brittany in the upcoming days but it she was happy then it was a good thing.

* * *

**AN: Stuff happens**


	9. Chapter 9

**AN: Only chapter today and it's short, my bank has decided that they're going to be massive a-holes. As in block access to my account when I'm not even in the country. Might not be a chapter tomorrow as I get this mess sorted so I can go on with my life. We'll see. I've always hated them. If I have to drive 8 hours to get to canada I will be pissed.  
**

* * *

Charlie grumbled as she rolled out of bed to go to the door. It was far too early for this, and she was personally glad that she wasn't the one opening the gym anymore. Her schedule would change back to normal soon enough and she planned to take advantage of her short vacation till she could start pushing her body again. "I'm coming," she grumbled. If it was Quinn who was bound to show up eventually there had better be breakfast and coffee in her hands or she was closing the door on her face. She grumbled as she opened the door. There was a pause for a moment as she stared at Brittany who was smiling at her and Charlie blinked twice. "Brittany?"

Brittany grinned at Charlie who had a confused and surprised expression on her face. She bit her lip trying not to smile at the fact that Charlie was standing there in black boxers. "Nice boxers," Brittany said after a moment and watched as Charlie looked down and turned a deep red. She took that moment to slip past Charlie who moved to cover herself. She glanced around Charlie's apartment and looked around. It could do with a coat of paint but it was a nice place. The fish that she had won yesterday for Charlie was swimming around aimlessly in a fish bowl. "I brought muffins. I didn't know what you liked so I just got chocolate chip."

Charlie stared as Brittany made herself at home in her kitchen before she decided that the best course of action was to just go with it. She was far too early in the morning to overthink this. "I like chocolate chip muffins," Charlie said as she reached into the white bag to take one and took a seat beside Brittany.

"I know I should have called," Brittany began with a hum, she had debated it endlessly, but she knew it was best if she did it in person. She owed Charlie that much at least. "But I wanted to tell you in person, that I'm transferring your case to someone else," Brittany said. She watched as Charlie blinked twice before frowning and looking at her. "It's not you. You didn't do anything I just realize that I probably should have done it in the first place. I may have broken a few ethical rules with you and I'm sorry. Half the teasing I do with you is incredibly inappropriate." As was yesterday's date, and possibly showing up to Charlie's apartment uninvited. Truthfully if Charlie filed a complaint she could have been fired. But she trusted the mixed martial artist. Her job was relatively safe, but if things were going to progress then it was best to play it safe.

Charlie frowned, she _liked_ spending time with Brittany even if nothing was going to come of it. "I don't mind the teasing and my shoulder is getting better which is what matters in the end." Charlie rotates her shoulder a bit wincing when it gets a bit tight. "I didn't think you were being inappropriate. I mean I knew you sort of from before. I _know_ inappropriate. I have to reprimand Puck on a daily basis, sometimes hourly. That's why I bought the squirt bottle to begin with."

Brittany smiled, "I'm not saying goodbye Charlie, and that I'll never see you again. It's just—you've seen me naked and I've seen you in your boxers. As much as I want to pretend that yesterday was something strictly professional—it wasn't. I shouldn't have seen you outside of the office. I mean considering how often we run into each other and the fact that I go to your gym some overlap was going to happen."

"I wasn't going to file a complaint you were helping me—" Charlie begins but gets stopped by Brittany and she sighs.

Brittany lowers her hand. "I _want_ to continue seeing you—yesterday with _you_ was fun. I want to keep having fun with you until you know it's not fun anymore. I just don't want to lose my job Charlie." Charlie gives her a lost look.

"You could lose your job for having fun with me? We aren't allowed to be friends?" Charlie asks hopelessly lost.

Brittany tried not to smile, Charlie really was terrible at this and innocent. She makes a big show of sighing and she shakes her head. "What I mean is that if I were to remain your physiotherapist than I really couldn't do this." Brittany says leaning in and gently pressing her lips against Charlie's lips much to the mixed martial artists surprise. It's not a deep kiss by any means but it is enough for Charlie's body to go rigid and Brittany pulls away after a second. "So I guess it's really up to you." She waits and Charlie doesn't answer her and for a minute Brittany wonders if she maybe jumped the gun. She could be wrong for once and she was generally right on the money. "Charlie?"

Charlie blinked for a second and looked at her, she hadn't been expecting that. And if this was some dream and she woke up from it she would be pissed as hell. "I—what?"

Brittany rolls her eyes, "Do you want me to continue to be your physiotherapist or do you want to have fun together?"

"Kissing. Kissing is good. I mean. If you want to. I like it. I think we should do it again. If you want to of course. Not if you don't. I mean—oh god I need to stop talking." Charlie said finally closing her mouth while she burned red. She already looked like a dork and she wasn't even sure if it was in front of her new girlfriend. She would ask but she already sounded like such a huge idiot she didn't want to scare Brittany away. "Why?"

Brittany shrugged and smiled, "I had fun with you Charlie, and it's really that simple. It doesn't hurt that I don't need to tell you about my past. Or that you're adorable when you get all nervous and embarrassed like that." Brittany's smile fades a bit. Things were weird, she had tried dating and originally people seemed okay with it but then they weren't. "You are okay right Charlie? About the stripping? We could run into people who have seen me naked and I need you to be okay with that."

Charlie nodded, "I am okay with it Brittany. I meant what I said I don't care _what _you did. You did what you needed to and it's not like you're stripping anymore. I think I'd be okay with it if you were, I mean I planned to ask you out when you were a stripper. But I'm okay with it." Charlie said hoping that she really wasn't sounding like a dork.

Brittany studied Charlie for a moment, she sounded genuine and it was enough for her. She leans in and grips the front of Charlie's shirt pulling her in for another kiss. It takes a moment before Charlie begins to kiss back, she's awkward at first but quickly gets the hang of it and Brittany pulls her closer for a moment before stopping the kiss and patting Charlie's bare leg again. She glances down and bites her lip. "Charlie."

"Huh?" Charlie asks blinking a goofy smile on her face. Brittany points downwards and she looks and is completely mortified as her hands shoot down to cup herself. She can't believe she's pitched a tent that quickly. "Fuck—I'm sorry. Pants. I need pants." Brittany's laughter only makes her burn in embarrassment more.

"Charlie, it's perfectly normal and besides you've seen me naked before. Several times. Most of the time actually. It's only fair that I get to see you naked, don't you think?" Brittany said, teasing Charlie was the most fun she'd had in years.

"Now?" Charlie asks her voice cracking. This is way too sudden and she totally must be dreaming. This is a dream and she's going to wake up and be _sorely_ disappointed. Brittany's eyes are dancing with amusement and she bites her lip and grabs her shirt.

Brittany places her hand on Charlie's arm stopping her. She was going to need to learn when she was teasing and Charlie was going to need to learn to relax and stop overthinking everything. "Dinner first." Charlie nods at this and a relieved look on her face appears. Brittany smiles and leans in and kisses her cheek.

"It's just after noon though." Charlie says glancing at the time.

"Well then lunch or brunch. I know a place that serves _amazing_ food, and we should go once you put on some pants." Brittany said with a hum. "And take care of that." Brittany said pointing at Charlie's crotch and Charlie burns with embarrassment.

"Give me fifteen?" Charlie asks and Brittany nods. "Make yourself at home." Charlie said suddenly wishing she'd taken people's advice about making her home more welcoming.

* * *

**AN: Drama.**


	10. Chapter 10

**AN: Bank fixed it so enjoy this chapter. With a dash of drama.**

* * *

Quinn hummed as she walked towards Charlie's door carrying some takeout from her restaurant. She hadn't spoken to her twin in a while and it was a _peace_ offering. She had even gotten a six pack of Charlie's favorite beer to go with it. This would be remarkably easier to apologize for laughing at her if Charlie just picked up her phone. But Charlie was probably in one of her moods again, and the easiest way to fix it was to make sure that she had Charlie's favorites in hand. She'd need to broach her twin's chronic shyness issue carefully maybe even have a heart to heart. Quinn made a face, the thing she did for her twin. And Charlie said that she never did anything for her.

Quinn adjusted the case of beer in her hand and the bag of food, before knocking on the door. "Charlie, I know you're in there. I brought food and beer and I thought we could talk. You're being _ridiculous._ You know I'm only trying to help." Quinn said loudly. No one answers the door right away. Quinn grumbles and sighs, "I'm _sorry_ for laughing at you. Come on Charlie—let's talk about it."

The door opens and Charlie looks at Quinn putting her foot on the door, to prevent Quinn from seeing inside and pushing her way inside her apartment. Charlie studies the bag in Quinn's hand for a moment and then her sister. "I don't want to talk about it Quinn. I'm busy right now. Why didn't you call me before you just showed up?" Charlie asks shooting Quinn a look.

"I _did_. You haven't been picking up. I brought food over and beer, now let me in so we can talk like normal." Quinn said with an irritated sigh. Charlie needed to stop being weird, she pushed on the door to enter Charlie's apartment but she was met with resistance. Charlie was stopping her from even getting a good look inside. "Charlie."

"I have a girl over," Charlie informed Quinn. Her twin stared at her before she began to laugh and Charlie burned in embarrassment. Brittany was _right_ there, listening. "I do—"

"Charlie—you'd have to talk to a girl to invite her back to your place, and we both know that you can't do that. If you're busy putting your hand to good use, just say so. No need to _lie_ about it. I can wait outside, just remember to wash your hands when you're done." Quinn said a teasing smirk on her face.

Charlie was about to close the door on Quinn's face when she felt arms wrap around her shoulders and she looked up at Brittany who opened the door and smiled brightly at Quinn. "I thought you were kidding when you said you had an identical twin," Brittany said watching as Quinn's mouth dropped. "And she brought us food to." Brittany moved and quickly relieved Quinn of the food in her hands. "And to think I made you put on pants," Brittany smiled at Quinn. "Pleased to meet you. Thanks for the food."

"I—" Quinn said her brain not working. When the _fuck_ did this happen. What did she mean by putting pants back on? Quinn turned to her twin who flushed and gave her a small shrug. Whoever the mysterious blonde was—she was way out of Charlie's league. There was no way that her twin had managed to pull that off on her own. "What?"

Charlie looked at Quinn for a moment and then turned to look at Brittany who winked at her and then leaned in and kissed her deeply. It lasted a second before Brittany pulled back and then walked back into the apartment. Charlie watched her for a moment as she made herself at home before looking at Quinn who was still staring at Brittany with her mouth open. Charlie hums and reaches for Quinn closing her mouth, "Bye Quinn," Charlie said before taking a step back and closing the door in Quinn's face. She heaved a sigh of relief as she locked her door. "We can still go for lunch if you want?"

Brittany hummed as she pulled out the food that Quinn had brought over to check what it was. It seemed to be two burgers and fries and she smiled. "We can just have this right?" Brittany asks and Charlie nods and smiles heading over to where Brittany was standing. Brittany hummed and handed Charlie a beer. "Why didn't you want me to meet your sister?" Brittany asks after a moment looking at Charlie. The mixed martial artist had turned considerably pale when Quinn had showed up at the door, there was tension there and she had hoped that she had helped.

"I'm not good with women and Quinn is," Charlie admits making a bit of a face as Brittany gives her a look. "Every girl I've liked since grade school has always preferred Quinn. Quinn has slept with most of the girls that I liked—it's not like she knew or they were interested in me. Quinn just has a way—she's more confident than I am, and people pay more attention to her." Charlie admits. "Honestly I didn't want Quinn to work her magic charms on you. She's very good at convincing girls to join her harem."

An amused smile flits across Brittany's face as she chews on a fry. Taking the bottle of ketchup that Charlie pushes towards her. "Your sister has a harem?"

Charlie nods and gives Brittany a serious look. "I don't know how she did it either. Two years ago Quinn comes over, tells me she has a girlfriend. I thought she was sick because Quinn was allergic to commitment. About a year ago she comes over and tells me she has _another_ girlfriend. Thus the harem was born. It's been about a year now, and I'm not quite sure if Quinn is looking to add to it and you're beautiful and judging from the look on Quinn's face you're her type." Charlie says looking down.

Brittany smiled and reached over to touch Charlie's hand. "Your sister kind of seems like a bit of a dick. You don't have to worry about me joining your sister's harem or whatever. Or being seduced by her." Charlie looked up at her hopefully and Brittany leaned in to kiss Charlie's cheek. "Besides, I'm a very selfish lover. Your sister probably couldn't handle me," Brittany whispers in Charlie's ear. "Maybe later I'll show you how selfish I am." She nips Charlie's ear watching as Charlie stammers and blushes. "Relax Charlie, I don't bite. Much."

Charlie flushes a deep red and pulls back, "Um—I don't have condoms or anything. I didn't well—I didn't think this would happen. I can go to the store and get some. You know safe—we should be safe. Not that I think you have anything but—you know pregnancy and stuff. My stuff works." Charlie sputters managing to get it out. "I never had a reason to have them lying around cause it's not like I had a chance to use them," Charlie admits. All of this was fast to fast and she needed to get her sea legs.

Brittany studies her, it would be so easy to admit to Charlie that she was on the pill but she doesn't. "Or, we can eat our food and maybe we can watch a movie or two and relax on your couch. We don't have to do anything unless you're ready. I can't promise not to tease you though. You're absolutely adorable when you're this flustered. So just let me know when you're ready alright?" Charlie nods at Brittany and shoots her relieved look.

"I'm not sure that I can keep up with you either Brittany. I've never done this before—and I don't want to disappoint you." Charlie says after a moment. "But—I'm a quick study—and if you tell me then I promise I'll get the hang of it."

Brittany smiled and ran her hand through Charlie's hair, "And you know what they say practice makes perfect right?"

* * *

Quinn stared at the closed door and blinked twice before pinching herself. This wasn't some backwards universe. "What the _fuck_ just happened?" Quinn asked no one in particular as she looked around. Since when did Charlie have a girlfriend? Since when did Charlie get _hot_ girls—and was her sister having sex? The questions plagued her. Why hadn't Charlie said _anything_? How long was it going on for?

Her head hurt and Quinn reached for her phone and immediately dialed Puck's number. She wasn't even sure if he would believe her. It rang twice before Puck picked up. "Puck. You wouldn't believe what the fuck just happened. Fuck if I didn't see it myself I wouldn't even believe it."

_'What did you see?' _Puck asked interested, it was a slow Sunday at the gym and no one was currently drowning in the pool. Well he hoped not he wasn't really paying attention, he figured there'd be some heavy duty splashing if there was._ 'Come on Quinn, spill. I've got nothing going on right now.'_

Quinn turned to look at Charlie's door for a moment. "Charlie had a girl over. A hot one. Like a solid ten. Like completely out of her league girl. I don't even know—I think she had sex Puck. My baby sister had _sex_."

Puck blinked and pulled the phone away from his ear before putting it back. '_No shit? Are you fucking serious right now? No way that Charlie pulled that off—she has no game. Are you sure?'_

"They made out in front of me! Of course I'm sure!"

'_Well what did you do?_' Puck asked.

"Nothing? What the fuck was I supposed to do? Charlie closed the door on my face. It's not like she invited me in. I don't even think that she wanted me to know. What if Charlie is some sort of _savant_? You know like she's been _pretending _all this time. I swear she's like a model."

Puck was quiet for a moment before scanning the pool to make sure that no one was busy drowning. _'Do you think she's a pro_? _I mean Charlie can barely talk to most women how the hell did she manage that?_'

Quinn frowned ever so slightly and looked back still confused as to what was going on. "Charlie would never hire a girl. I mean yeah, we were touch and go with the stripper thing, and she looks familiar. But I swear to god Puck, she mentioned that she had made Charlie put on pants—you don't think she's had a secret girlfriend and hasn't told me about it?" There was a beep and Quinn looked at it. "It's Santana, I've got to go. But we'll talk later." Quinn said ending the call and answering Santana's call. "Charlie's getting laid."

Santana blinked twice. There was glee in Quinn's voice and she found it was slightly weird how much effort Quinn put in to getting her twin laid. "_So she's no longer a virgin?_ _You should throw her a party. Tell her congratulations from me.'_

"Santana you don't understand, Charlie managed to talk to a woman long enough to bring her back to her place. She wasn't a girl who looked desperate either, and I haven't slept with her! I would certainly remember sleeping with—" Santana cleared her throat and Quinn stopped talking and shifted uncomfortably. "Right. I'm saying that she's a solid ten, and I don't know how Charlie managed to pull it off."

'_While I'm thrilled someone managed to swipe Charlie's v-card. There's a problem at your restaurant got the call a bit earlier. Sebastian is throwing another hissy fit. You need to come manage it. Oh and don't tell Rachel she wants to have a double date with this girl.' _

"That's a _brilliant_ idea, I'll invite her and Charlie out next weekend. I need to make sure she's good enough for my baby sister." Quinn said. "You have to come Santana you can smell bullshit better than anyone. Please Santana. With the amount of money Charlie makes and with the fact that if she wins her next fight the endorsement deals might start coming in. I need to make sure she's protected. It's Charlie—she just might fall in love with her. I mean you know how much money she sunk into that stripper."

Santana groaned, _'Fine_. _I'll be there._'

* * *

**AN: Wee stuff happens please review  
**


	11. Chapter 11

**AN: Thank you for reviews here is the next chapter. **

* * *

Rachel always enjoyed watching Quinn work, she was a sight to behold in the kitchen. It was obvious that Quinn enjoyed her work as much as she enjoyed performing and being on stage. She found it especially attractive when Quinn barked out orders to the staff—the feeling of a napkin hitting her square in the face broke Rachel out of her thoughts and she up at Santana. "_Santana_."

"You were drooling over Quinn again, I got jealous," Santana said with a smirk as she took a seat beside Rachel. She nudged Rachel a bit who was trying desperately to remain annoyed with her but Rachel caved like she normally did and leaned in to give her a kiss. "Besides you and Quinn _owe_ me. Am I the only person in the world who is uninterested in what Charlie does in her spare time?" She had _things_ to do, work was kicking her ass lately. "So who is this mysterious girl?"

"Her name is Brittany and Charlie sent Quinn a message about acceptable and unacceptable behavior," Rachel said with a small smile pushing her phone towards Santana so she could read it. "Quinn, feels _responsible_ for Charlie. It's part of the reason we're having this dinner here. So Quinn can check her out to see if she's good enough for Charlie. She's worried that Charlie will fall in love and get her heart broken into a million pieces." Rachel explains to Santana. She was worried to, this was Charlie's first girlfriend, the last thing they needed was Charlie getting her heart broken. She would probtably never try again.

Santana studied Charlie's text message for a moment and shook her head. It was mostly directed at Quinn and were differing variations of don't be an ass and don't flirt with her. There was only one thing directed at her and that was to be nice. She was in public relations, she didn't really _have_ time for other's people's bullshit. "You do realize that at this point, anything is a step up for Charlie. She had a type, strippers. As for Quinn wanting to protect Charlie, she's already protected. Her parents aren't going to let her get married without signing a pre-nup. As for getting her heart broken—life happens. It's called _dating_. People don't usually find the right person the first time around. Even if you think you have."

Rachel huffed, that was true. She had dated, she had thought she'd be with Finn forever, then it was Brody, then it was Jesse who had proceeded to dump her at Quinn's restaurant. Which was how she had met Quinn to begin with. "I know that, but Charlie is—sensitive." Rachel reminded Santana. "It's going to matter because this is her first girlfriend ever. We're talking about the person who spent four years and thousands of dollars on a stripper. So this has to work, because maybe the next time Charlie falls in love with a prostitute or something of the sort. So be nice, and maybe we can all be friends and we can do this more often."

"It was a pain to get Charlie to even agree to this, apparently I have a reputation. I had to promise her that I wouldn't be me around her new girlfriend. I think she's afraid I'll add her to the 'harem'." Quinn said unbuttoning her jacket and taking a seat beside Santana, wrapping an arm around her.

Santana crinkled her nose she hated when Charlie implied that she was part of Quinn's harem. "If anything you two are part of my harem," she says in a bored tone and she hears Quinn snort. Santana glances at her. "I think it's adorable that you think that you're in charge." Santana said with a small smirk patting Quinn's leg.

"I think it's amusing that you think you're in charge, it's certainly not what you were saying last night when you were—" Quinn trails off and smirks when Santana scowls at her. She smirks she still has the marks on her back for proof.

Rachel doesn't say anything instead picking up her glass of water and taking a sip of it. She always let them squabble over who the head bitch in their relationship was but it all boiled down to the fact that they both did what she wanted whenever she wanted. "They're late you know. Are you sure that Charlie has decided to show up?"

"Charlie likes food too much to _not_ show up. She likes free food even more. That and it's not like she has anything better to do. She's still not back at the gym full time. The guys aren't letting Charlie anywhere near the equipment." Quinn points out, Charlie would be there.

* * *

Brittany adjusted Charlie's collar, and shook her head at the smile on Charlie's face. "Charlie you don't need to tell me how beautiful I look again," she said and she was rewarded with a flush on Charlie's cheeks. Brittany leaned in and pressed a kiss against Charlie's lips causing the goofy smile to appear on her face. "Are you ready?" Brittany asked.

Charlie flicked her eyes to Summit, her twin's restaurant and nodded. "I told Quinn to not be a jackass, so you should be okay. I mean I think it's impossible for her to _not_ flirt with a beautiful girl, but that's just _Quinn_. Rachel will be really nice I think and polite. I think she has Quinn and Santana wrapped around her finger without them even noticing it. Santana—well Santana is Santana. She can be kind of mean sometimes but I can tolerate her honesty. She doesn't bullshit." Charlie explained.

Brittany smiled, it sounded familiar. "Sounds like my last girlfriend," Brittany said and looked at Summit. "Tina was super jealous that we were going here. I can't believe your sister owns it."

"Quinn was in Food and Wine's best new chefs this year, she's getting a lot of buzz," Charlie said with a proud smile on her face. "She does enjoy it, and when I'm doing my training camps she basically makes sure that I'm eating right so my weight cuts aren't nearly as bad as they should be." Charlie explains as they walk into the restaurant. "She's a decent sister—just wish she'd leave my personal life out of it. I don't like being teased."

Brittany gently bumps her hip against Charlie's, "Really?"

Charlie looks at her and flushes a deep red and shifts a bit. "I don't mind it when you _tease_ me."

Brittany laughs, and squeezes Charlie's hand gently. "Well once you're ready I'm sure you'll be torn whether you love my teasing or whether you hate it. I imagine it'll be a bit of both," She smiles when Charlie's eyes widen when it finally clicks. She hums and decides to change the subject, focusing on the issue at hand. She had heard the disbelief and she felt a bit sorry for Charlie. "So, you think she'll like me?"

"You're a woman, I'm pretty sure Quinn will like you," Charlie said and she's met with a roll of Brittany's eyes. "Seriously though, I think you'll be okay. I really like you and I think if Quinn sees that I'm happy she'll be satisfied." It wouldn't stop Quinn from attempting to give her sex tips but she could tune Quinn out. "What about your friends? And your family? Do you think they'll like me?"

"My family has no idea what I did to make money so they won't have an opinion on you, I mean they really liked my last girlfriend. But I mean if you can get past that with my family you're probably good. Tina on the other hand, she's torn on you. Tina thinks you're a gigantic pervert because you were one of my regulars. But she can see that I like spending time with you. So I think once she gets to know you and figures out that you're harmless, she'll be okay with it in the long run." Brittany explains as she takes in her surroundings. It looked like a high class place.

Charlie bit her lip that was something she was going to overcome, maybe if she had asked Brittany out sooner none of this would even be an issue. But it didn't seem right to just ask her while Brittany was taking her clothes off for her. In fact most thoughts generally flew out of her mind. She swallowed a bit, she had bought the condoms just in case. She was _tempted_ to simply ask Quinn for a bit of advice but Quinn would never let her live it down, and she really didn't want Brittany to be disappointed. Her thoughts disappear when the host sees her and waves them towards the back. "You're in for a real treat Brittany. I know that Quinn wants to grill you for information and what your intentions are and all that, but just focus on the food. It's really good." Charlie explains as they reach the table at the back where Quinn is seated with Rachel and Santana.

Quinn tilts her head when she hears Charlie's voice and she smirks, "I knew you couldn't resist free food." Quinn extends her hand towards Brittany and flashes her a smile. "It's a pleasure to meet you properly this time Brittany." Quinn looked over at Charlie who was pulling a chair out for Brittany, and then back at Brittany. She really had _no_ _idea_ how Charlie had managed this.

Rachel immediately got up to greet Brittany, smiling brightly as she shook Brittany's hand. She was pretty and she could see what Quinn was saying. She just wondered _how_ Charlie had managed to talk to her. "Hello, I'm Rachel. It's really nice to meet you Brittany. Santana just went to go freshen up she'll be back momentarily."

Brittany smiled and took the seat that Charlie had pulled out for her. "It's _really_ nice of you to invite me here Quinn. The burgers last time were delicious." She said flashing Quinn a smile and glancing at Charlie who snorted.

"I promise that next time I won't just show up uninvited. You just caught me by surprise," Quinn said smoothly. "It's not every day that my sister has a beautiful woman in her apartment," Quinn flicked her eyes towards her sister who made a face at her.

"If you don't mind me asking, what do you do Brittany?" Rachel asked intervening before Charlie and Quinn could start bickering in public like children. She knew them well enough to know that they would and the last thing they needed was Charlie and Quinn going at each other.

Brittany was about to answer when she looked up and the smile on her face faded immediately and she went white. "Santana?"

Santana froze and stared at the woman she hadn't seen in years, the woman that had broken her heart. "Brittany—what are you—doing here?" Santana asks, still in shock and she turns her head to Charlie and it suddenly clicks and she sees red. "Are you fucking kidding me?"

Brittany moves standing up, "Santana," she says firmly trying to reign her in.

"Santana what's going on?" Quinn said immediately looking at her twin who shrugs.

"What's going on is that your sister is _dating_ my ex," Santana snaps pointing at Charlie.

Quinn flicks her eyes to Brittany and then to Santana, "The stripper?" Quinn asks, she knew the story well enough. It suddenly dawns on her and she turns to her twin. "Please don't tell me it's _the_ _stripper_." Charlie doesn't say anything right away. "Are you fucking kidding me? You're dating a stripper?"

Brittany frowns this was bad, Quinn's raised voice had attracted some attention and people were looking over at them. For once she was at a loss of what to do. She wasn't ashamed of what she had done. She'd never been ashamed of what she did. But this drama was exactly what she was afraid of she just wanted something normal and she bit her lip, she wasn't quite sure how Charlie was taking it. But she frowns her heart sinking when she sees a familiar redness in her cheeks. She'd recognize the look on Charlie's face any time. She's embarrassed.

* * *

**AN: Oh dear, how does Charlie handle it. **


	12. Chapter 12

**AN: The continuation of the last chapter, thank you for all the reviews. Enjoy. Don't forget to review. **

* * *

Charlie flushed in absolute embarrassment. Mortified at how her twin and Santana were acting. She immediately turned to Brittany and took her hand, "Brittany, I'm _really_ sorry for this." Charlie apologized. She flicked her eyes to Quinn and narrowed at her twin. "Enough. I don't care what Brittany used to do, and you shouldn't either. Now can you please stop making a scene or I'm going to take Brittany and we're going to walk out that door."

Rachel immediately stepped in they were making a scene and Charlie looked like she was dead serious about walking out. "I think we all just need to calm down, and talk before we rush into any judgments," she said tugging on Santana's arm and pulling her into her seat as she places a comforting hand on Quinn's leg. "Santana," Rachel said trying to get her attention.

Santana tears her eyes away from Brittany to look at Rachel, there are a gamut of emotions running through her, and she's quite unsure how to handle it. She takes a seat and looks over at Brittany. "Britt—"

Brittany inadvertently squeezed Charlie's hand and smiled, even if it was strained. "I graduated about a month ago and I have a job as a physiotherapist. That's what I am Santana. I'm not ashamed of what I did. I have never been ashamed of what I did. It was just a job."

Santana wants to point out that Brittany chose _that_ job over them. That she had chosen to remove her clothes for people like Charlie. Charlie who had spent a _fortune on—_it quickly dawns on her that Charlie was the reason that Brittany had insisted on continuing. She was making more than good money, she had been able to pay for her classes and books. "You didn't _have_ to do it though, it was dangerous. All the _perverts_ you have to deal with."

"Pot. Kettle. Black." Charlie mutters under her breath and Santana glares at her, "Look I love Quinn but let's not forget the fact that you and Rachel run into people she's slept with on a day to day basis. She can't even remember a third of them. That's why I didn't think this would be some big deal. I don't care about what Brittany did. I'm okay with it. You're in a poly relationship right now, so it's not like you're some bastion for monogamy."

"Charlie," Quinn said immediately coming to Santana's defense.

"I'm not knocking it. I'm saying that you both need to drop the holier than thou attitudes," Charlie said firmly. If Quinn had ruined this for her she would _never forgive her_. "I get drinks thrown in my face and slapped because you couldn't be bothered to call a girl back. So _please_ drop it. Or like I said we're gone."

Santana frowned and turned to Brittany who was still looking at her, still watching her and she sighed. "You really couldn't find anyone else to date? You had to date _her_? She's basically paid you for your services for four years—I mean think about it."

Brittany sighed and pulled her hand away from Charlie's. "Santana, if you take away the stripper thing, are you telling me that Charlie is a bad person? That she isn't kind and doesn't have a big heart?" Santana opened her mouth and then closed it. "Look I get it you wanted to protect me—but I don't need it. I didn't need it then and I don't need it now. And Charlie _knows_ and she doesn't care, which is why I felt comfortable dating her to begin with. I think I made the right choice in that."

Quinn looks at Charlie for a moment, their parents weren't going to be pleased at all. "Charlie—have you thought this through? What if you run into someone who has seen her naked?"

"I'm sure I'd handle it better than slapping them or throwing my drink in their face," Charlie replies dryly and Quinn rolls her eyes. "I can deal with it Quinn and she's a physiotherapist. Besides if anyone should have a problem with career choices it's her. I beat people up for a living."

Rachel looked at both Quinn and Santana for a moment. Both of her girlfriends were lost in thought and she sighed. Santana was probably dealing with some closure and Quinn was torn on how to handle Charlie and she turned to Brittany and smiled at her. "Well it's a pleasure to meet you Brittany," Rachel said. "Are you still Charlie's physiotherapist?"

Brittany turned to Rachel gratefully for moving the subject along. "I was but to prevent any ethical conflicts I handed her case to another physiotherapist." It didn't mean that she didn't remind Charlie to do her exercises and checked in to make sure she wasn't pushing herself. She had a feeling that Charlie didn't know the meaning of light exercises. "I think that if it continues to heal like this she'll be medically cleared soon and ready to start training."

Charlie flicked her eyes to Quinn, she needed Quinn to be in her corner with this. She didn't even know why Quinn was as shocked as she was. "I just want to get back to work so I can drop some of this extra weight I've been carrying around. I need to get back to my usual weight so my weight cut for the next fight won't be brutal."

Quinn studied Brittany for a moment before looking at Santana. She sighed this was already awkward as hell and it wasn't how she wanted to start this. She was torn but, it's not like she _knew_ Brittany. And Santana had always spoke of her ex with fondness, until the whole stripping thing came up. "Well, if she wins and becomes champion it opens the door for endorsements, commercials, and the gym will only get more members, so she needs to win." Quinn said finally speaking up and looking at Charlie. She had every intention of ripping into her later. A little warning would have been nice. Especially since it was putting her in this very awkward position with Santana. Though at this point she wasn't quite sure who Santana was upset with. Or if she should be worried that Santana was going to fall in love with Brittany again.

"So what does it take to become a physiotherapist?" Rachel asked she would keep the conversation going if she needed to. Her hand was currently busy rubbing Santana's leg in a comforting manner. Because it was very clear that Santana had no intention of giving this her stamp of approval.

* * *

The rest of dinner hadn't been nearly as terrible as Brittany had thought it would have been. Rachel kept things relatively normal, and Quinn had eventually gotten over it more or less. Santana on the other hand had been quiet the entire time, and every now and again she caught Santana staring at her. She was unsure what it meant, but Santana seemed happy with Rachel and Quinn. "Charlie you didn't know that I knew Santana and you couldn't have predicted that it would happen." Brittany said looking at Charlie who looked like she was about to apologize again.

Charlie looks down for a moment, she felt _horrible_ about what had happened. She hadn't expected it from Quinn, she understood Santana's anger and surprise. But Quinn still wasn't exactly thrilled and it didn't make sense."I know—I just. I meant what I said I don't care, and they shouldn't either. You did what you had to—"

"I didn't have to do it, I'm sure there were other ways that I could have made money," Brittany says with a sigh. "Maybe not a lot of money but I liked dancing and it was easy." Brittany looks at Charlie for a moment, Santana had made a valid point. Charlie had given her a lot of money. She wondered if Charlie was thinking about that. "Charlie, I need you to know that I'm not with you because of what happened while I was a stripper. I mean I was curious but honestly I thought you were a criminal."

"A criminal?" Charlie asks crinkling her nose. She barely jay-walked. Mixed martial artists got a terrible rap, from the main stream media at times. Human cock-fighting was what they called it people still wanted it to be illegal in certain places.

Brittany shrugged, "Well you always had a lot of money, and let's not forget the fact that you walked in with your face all banged up several times. What was I supposed to think?" Brittany pointed out. "Plus with a name like livewire—I thought you were in a gang. You stopped coming in for two months and I thought you had been arrested." Brittany sighs and looks over at Charlie who has an amused expression on her face. "My point is that it wasn't about the money, I was always curious. Maybe if you had asked me out earlier—I might have said yes."

Charlie blinked for a moment, wondering if Brittany was about to break up with her. "I wanted to—but I'm not very good at talking to women in general let alone beautiful ones. I didn't know how to even start the subject with you—but I was going to. But I think you thought that I wanted another lap dance. And then I sort of forgot what I wanted to ask you until after you put on your clothes and our time was up and I'm sorry." Charlie was quiet for a moment, "Please don't break up with me? I mean I can talk to Quinn—and Santana even though I think she wants to murder me—" Charlie begins starting to babble. She wasn't quite sure how she had messed it up this soon. The feeling of Brittany's lips on hers silences her for a moment and she looks at Brittany.

"I'm not breaking up with you Charlie. I just think that I was being, naïve that I could just leave it all behind and forget about my old life. Many people are going to have that reaction and I'm just worried that it'll eventually affect my job." Brittany sighed. "I'll deal with it when that happens, but I mean despite all of that I had fun. Rachel was nice and Quinn wasn't _that_ bad. You don't have to worry about me joining her harem though. I don't think Santana would allow it." Brittany says gently thumping Charlie on the nose.

"About Santana—" Charlie says looking away. She wasn't an idiot she had seen the looks that they were giving each other.

"We've been over for years, but it's not like we had proper closure. Santana is in love with Quinn and Rachel and I'm not interested in having our old relationship back. I miss my friend though. We had been friends since we were kids, and I miss that. But that's about it." Brittany said and looked at Charlie. "Like I said this is _fun_ and I want to see where it leads, and I like spending time with you Charlie. So we'll figure it out alright." Brittany said and Charlie nods. Brittany leans in and kisses Charlie again and she feels the fighter kiss her back.

* * *

**AN: Stuff happens. **


	13. Chapter 13

**AN: Thank you for the reviews I enjoy reading them, here is another chapter. **

* * *

Quinn knocked on the door to Charlie's apartment, and waited for a moment before the door opened. Charlie was covered in a light sheen of sweat and Quinn could hear the sound of Charlie's sand bag swinging. Quinn inhaled before exhaling. "I thought you were cleared for _light_ exercise."

Charlie rolled her eyes and opened the door widely allowing Quinn to enter. "This is light exercise. I'm working on my flexibility again, and conditioning myself. You think the Pit-bull isn't out there already working her ass off for our next fight? Working on her standup? I need _to _start. I've already spent nearly three months on ice. I just have nine months to get back to my old self."

Quinn shakes her head, "If you injure yourself again, you're going to have to answer to mom, and I'm going to pretend I don't know _shit_. Just like I'm going to pretend I don't know anything about you dating a stripper." An annoyed expression crossed Charlie's face but Quinn ignored it instead taking a seat on Charlie's couch. "You could have given me some warning. Quinn, I'm bringing your girlfriend's ex to dinner. So you might want to mentally prepare her."

Charlie gave Quinn an incredulous look, "How the hell was I supposed to know that Brittany and Santana _knew_ each other? Nor do I need to give you the heads up. I didn't even want to go to that stupid dinner anyway. I can't believe you're coming in here to bloody lecture me. You're the one that was terribly rude to Brittany and you were being a massive hypocrite."

"A hypocrite? How the hell was I being a hypocrite?" Quinn demands angrily.

"I'm calling you a hypocrite because you're upset with me for dating a _former_ stripper. When you've slept with _hundreds_ of girls. Out of all the things for you to take some sort of moral stance on? You choose don't date the stripper? How about don't be the _asshole _who brings a girl home, makes them breakfast and then never speaks to them _ever again_." Charlie snips at Quinn who stares at her. "Brittany is a _physiotherapist_ and that's what matters. I'm not going to let you try and demean her or humiliate her for doing a _job_."

"You're in love with her," Quinn states after a moment and sighs. "Charlie I know you think that sex and love go together like a good peanut butter and bacon sandwich, and I get it. She's your first sexual partner, and you've got all these _feelings_. But that's not _love_ it's merely infatuation and a _heavy _dose of lust."

"I'm still a virgin." Charlie says and Quinn blinks.

"What do you mean you're still a virgin? I could have sworn she said something about pants."

"She did, she made me put them on. She woke me up, I was in boxers. We were going to head out for lunch when you stopped by. I had showered and we were about to head out. I haven't had sex, she's waiting till _I'm ready_."

"I see," Quinn says after a moment, and Charlie relaxes. Quinn studies her twin for a moment. "You know there are videos online that teach you how to put a condom on correctly right? I mean if you have a banana or a cucumber I can show you right now."

Charlie groans, "I thought you didn't want me to date her."

Quinn shrugs. "Santana says that Brittany is a _good_ person. What Santana cares about is the fact that she's dating you. Something about how dating a pervert never ends up well, and yes I was going to point out the irony. Rachel is _incredibly _perverted at times. My problem is that I don't want you to fall in love with this girl and you get _hurt_. I mean I thought she had taken your virginity and you were going to be madly in love with her. Like Santana clearly still is." There was worry in her voice when she says it but she immediately covers it up with an amused smirk, like she isn't worried.

Charlie sees right through it, "Santana isn't going to leave you for Brittany. She spent all this time house-breaking you. I doubt she's going to throw it all away."

Quinn sniffed indignantly at this statement. She wasn't _house_-_broken. _She found it _offensive_ that Charlie had even said that. "Santana doesn't wear the pants in the relationship."

"I know she doesn't," Charlie agrees and Quinn smiles at this puffing out her chest proudly. Charlie rolls her eyes and heads to the fridge to get some coconut water. "Rachel does." Quinn sputters at this and Charlie pushes a bottle towards Quinn before taking a sip from her own bottle.

"Rachel doesn't—" Quinn exhales and shakes her head. Charlie was just trying to get under her skin. "Look the real reason I'm here is to tell you _not_ to fuck up. Because it's not just _your _relationship that will be affected. Santana might say that she's over Brittany but it's obvious that she's got a huge soft spot for her and I don't want that soft spot to turn into something else." Quinn says with a frown. She trusts Santana with her life, but this was a situation she didn't want to push her luck with.

"I'm doing my best—but I don't know what I'm doing. She teases me a lot and I still get nervous talking to her. Then I worry about what if I'm not good enough you know—with the sex. I've been doing some basic research—"

"So watching porn," Quinn interrupts.

"No! I mean reading about how not to you know—orgasm really fast," Charlie says. She crinkles her nose, "I don't actually want sex advice from you. I'll figure it out." Charlie says holding her hand up before Quinn can impart her 'wisdom'.

"Charlie you're a _Fabray_. We're practically god's gift in the bedroom," Quinn said with a roll of her eyes. "You'll be a natural. I mean we're _identical_ _twins_ we've got to share _some _talent. And if I'm a _stud_, you're probably one to. Just be confident and pretend you know what you're doing."

Charlie smiled at Quinn gratefully and proceeded to throw that bit of advice out of her head.

* * *

Tina entered their shared living room and paused and looked at Brittany, who paused the movie she was watching and looked at her. "I thought you would be spending the night—or well several nights at her place."

"Charlie's not ready to have sex with me," Brittany said with a huff, she was horny and she needed Charlie to be ready. Teasing her and watching her get all flustered was nice but she wanted to see what was behind those pants. It was completely unfair that Charlie got to see her naked and she hadn't seen her naked. She sighed but watching her fumble around and attempt to bring her pleasure was going to be fun.

Tina paused for a moment and went over Brittany had just said. "What do you mean she's _not ready_? She's seen you naked Brittany hasn't she?" Brittany nodded and took another bite of popcorn. "Then why hasn't she—you don't think she expects you to strip for her do you?"

"Charlie's a virgin," Brittany said with a shrug. "You should watch her, she gets all nervous around me and then she fumbles around. I mean I really want to just jump her but I also don't want to break her. But I will probably change my mind later, if she's not ready soon." Brittany said with a hum.

Tina stared at Brittany who seemed to be debating whether or not she was simply going to jump Charlie. "Brittany you can't just _take—_what do you mean she's a virgin?" Tina asked making a face. "You don't actually _believe her_."

Brittany grinned and nodded. "You haven't seen how shy she gets and how embarrassed she gets when I turn everything sexual. I believe her, Charlie wouldn't lie about it. And everyone makes fun of her for it." Brittany said with a shrug.

Tina sighed, well-adjusted didn't seem to be Brittany's type. "Well—at least she's nice? I mean that's something. Santana wasn't really a people person."

"Santana is dating Charlie's sister. I saw her at dinner tonight—there is absolutely no chance of me hiding what I did in the past. She made sure that everyone knew," Brittany informed Tina in a bored tone. She still had no idea what she was going to do about it. She chews on another piece of popcorn and sighs.

Tina picked her jaw off the floor and stared at Brittany that was something you lead with. "Santana's dating her sister? You saw Santana how was she?" Tina asked immediately grilling.

"She has two girlfriends—and she's still Santana. She wasn't thrilled with the fact that I'm dating Charlie actually I think if she was sure she could take Charlie she would have attempted to fight her for my honor." Brittany smiles at this, a nostalgic smile. "She's still very much Santana, but she has a good thing and I don't think she'll ever get over the fact that I was a stripper. I'm going to have to talk to her eventually and get everything out in the open." It was a conversation she wasn't exactly looking forward to but she could still avoid Santana for now.

"For someone who wants to avoid drama you're a magnet for it," Brittany shot her a curious look. "Oh come on. Your ex is dating your girlfriend's sister. Your girlfriend is a virgin and is totally going to fall in love with you after you have sex—you know it and I know it. Your secret is coming out and what happens if it reaches the ears of your employer, then what are you going to do Brittany. You won't be able to work in the city again."

"Charlie _likes _me she isn't going to fall in love with me just because we have sex. I can't do anything about Santana and Quinn. As for my job, it's not like Charlie or Santana is going to go to my boss and tell them that I was a stripper. Santana might not be _thrilled_ but she's not going to ruin my career to get back at me, and the way Charlie defended me today—" Brittany smiles. "It was sweet." Tina is about to say something when her phone goes off and Brittany picks it up to look at the text from Charlie. A huge grin appears on her face, because it has only two words on it.

**_I'm ready._**

* * *

**AN: Smut. Please Review.**


	14. Chapter 14

**AN: Here's some smut so enjoy and review**

* * *

Brittany looked at the candles that were all over Charlie's apartment and she bit her lip, it was cheesy. So cheesy and cliché and also a fire hazard. Clearly a fire hazard and she smiles at Charlie who is biting her lip nervously. "Charlie I thought you said you were ready." Brittany said wrapping her arms around her girlfriend.

The touch only makes Charlie a bit more nervous. "I am—I just I don't know what to do. And I really want this to be good for you, and I know I'm not all that skilled and Quinn's advice sounded like terrible advice. Just pretend to know what I'm doing—but I don't. And I'm never going to know what I'm doing if I don't try. So maybe you can—I don't know teach me or tell me what to do?" Charlie said babbling away. She was such a dork. The biggest dork and maybe Quinn had given her decent advice.

Brittany stares at Charlie, and she's torn between pinching her cheek and doing other things to her. So she smiles, it's adorable and she had always like cute things. "The first thing that I need you to do Charlie, is blow out the candles." Charlie gives her an embarrassed look, "It's sweet but also a fire hazard and nothing ruins the mood than something of yours catching on fire."

Charlie blinks and realizes that Brittany is right. "Okay hold on let me just blow out the candles Charlie said pulling away so she could do that. She hadn't even thought of that, she had just wanted it to be romantic for Brittany. She wanted to make an effort.

Brittany waits until Charlie blows out the last candle and before she approaches her wrapping her arms around Charlie before she can turn around. She feels Charlie stiffen for a second before she looks up at her. Brittany presses her lips against Charlie's cheek and then nips at her ear, which is now a very bright red. Brittany hums and she slowly slides her hand up and underneath Charlie's shirt, and she can hear Charlie's breath hitch. "Relax Charlie." Brittany says gently.

Charlie nods wordlessly and hears Brittany's gentle laugh and she flushes if it's even humanly possible to turn any redder she has. She can feel the heat in her cheeks and she can certainly feel her body coming to life. She glances down and is suddenly grateful that Brittany can't see how turned on she is. Even if Brittany had seen her pitch a tent in her pants before. "Brittany I—"

"Shush," Brittany says and she watches as Charlie closes her mouth. With a hum, Brittany pulls one of her hands free from where she had groped one of Charlie's breasts, she moved it downwards slowly trailing her finger along Charlie's well-formed abdominal muscles. She had felt it before when she had been giving Charlie lap dances but she had never really crossed the line with Charlie and she wanted to get a good feel at what she'd be working with. It had never taken Charlie particularly long to pitch a tent, and she wasn't surprised to feel Charlie's hardon pressing through pants.

Charlie groaned when she felt Brittany's hands on her dick, and she looks at Brittany. "I—can I touch you?" she asks shyly.

Brittany thought about it for a moment, she wasn't quite ready for that she wanted to tease Charlie until she couldn't take it anymore, until she pleaded—begged her for some release. "Rule one?" she whispers in Charlie's ear.

If anything Charlie's dick got even harder and she let out a breathy groan. "Don't touch," she whispered. "But I—"

Brittany shushed her again as she continued to slowly massage Charlie's dick through her pants, "You know, it's not quite fair Charlie. You've seen me naked a million times and I haven't seen you naked even once." Brittany said shaking her head and watched as Charlie's eyes widened at this.

"I well—" Charlie begins and then flushes as she finally manages to untangle herself from Brittany's grasp and pulls away so she can face her. Her hands are shaking, as she begins to unbutton her shirt. Brittany leans back and watches her and she can feel Brittany's eyes studying her, which only causes her hands to shake even more. She's completely unsure of how she was this nervous. She had faced down people who wanted to knock her teeth in and she hadn't even batted an eye. She had remained cool under pressure firing shot after shot. But in front of Brittany who wasn't trying to kill her, or hurt her just give her pleasure, she was reduced to this bundle of nerves. She pulled off her shirt and then closed her eyes as she pulled her pants and her boxers down in one swoop. The world doesn't explode and she doesn't hear laughter and she opens an eye and looks at Brittany who is looking at her crotch and instinctively Charlie moves to cover herself.

Brittany finally pulls her eyes away from what Charlie was hiding, she had suspected that it was much smaller, and yet it was probably a good eight inches and it had a decent girth to it. Charlie shouldn't be _shy_ about what she was packing no she should have been quite pleased, and confident but here she was looking at her shyly. With a hum, Brittany entered Charlie's personal space and gently pulled Charlie's hands away so she could touch it herself and she heard a small whimper come from Charlie's mouth. Brittany smiles and kisses her deeply before pulling away. "Charlie. I want to feel every last inch of your cock inside me." Brittany says bluntly. Charlie's eyes widen at the crass words and she smiles. "Nod if you understand." Charlie nods eagerly. Brittany smiles and leans forward kissing Charlie deeply, "Now you can touch." Brittany whispers against her lips.

Charlie's throat goes dry, four years and however many months and she had dreamed of being able to touch Brittany in this manner had been in her dreams, she'd lay awake thinking about it. Except now presented with the opportunity she was unsure of what to touch first and she immediately reaches for and cups one of Brittany's breasts. She gropes it, clumsily for a second but it gives her a modicum of comfort as she presses forward and kisses Brittany deeply. She'd also imagined taking of Brittany's clothes, without Brittany's help and she starts with the shirt pulling it up and off Brittany quickly. Four years of what seemed like foreplay was finally coming to an end and she can't stop herself. This wasn't something that she was going to savor, it was all or nothing. Like most of her game plans. Brittany's pants get unzipped and unbuttoned and get yanked down quickly. Like a switch has flipped in her mind. She manages to get her good arm around Brittany's waist as she pushes her onto her couch.

It catches Brittany by surprise the quickness at which Charlie had taken her off balance and she smiles and pulls Charlie down for another kiss, it seems that she really doesn't need to walk Charlie through it, and once again Charlie hands are on her breasts, it's still rather clumsy groping but she's getting better with each attempt and Brittany groans as Charlie pulls back and wraps her lips around one of her nipples and begins to suck and Brittany arches her chest pushing Charlie deeper between her chest. She knows that she needs to take control of the situation after a second and pulls Charlie's off her breasts. "Charlie," Brittany says and Charlie blinks and looks at her, and the confidence breaks immediately. She's going to need to work on that, but Brittany imagines that after today Charlie will be considerably more confident. She's already shown that she likes to be in charge to some degree. But right now she wants Charlie inside her, it's been awhile and she's already drenched and she pulls Charlie's hand and brings it to her pussy guiding Charlie's hand as she helps Charlie see how wet she is. "That's what _you_ did." Brittany tells Charlie who nods and looks down. "What I _need_ you to do, now is _fuck_ me."

Charlie nods and pulls back. "I need a condom—just give me a second I'll go get them," she says immediately. She should have taken this to the bedroom. But the couch was so much closer.

Brittany grips Charlie's wrist, "Charlie I'm on the pill, you can't get me pregnant and I'm clean. We don't need a condom." Brittany says. She trusted Charlie enough to believe that she was a virgin.

Charlie hesitates for a moment and looks at the bedroom which is _really _far away, and she looks back at Brittany who is willing and wanting and she makes a decision to stay and she looks at Brittany and grabs the base of her dick to help her guide it into Brittany's pussy. She feels the wetness and warmness immediately as she pushes the tip inside feeling Brittany's walls around her pussy and she looks at Brittany.

"_All of it_," Brittany demands feeling herself being stretched, and it feels wonderful, even with how wet she is there is still enough friction to be pleasurable as Charlie slowly pushes her way inside of her. Charlie has a look of concentration on her face and Brittany has to bite her lip to not say anything but it only lasts for a second as Charlie manages to hit a cluster of nerves and she lets out a low drawn out moan that causes Charlie to stop and look at her. "_Charlie_—don't you dare stop."

Charlie nods and continues to push until she's all the way in and she looks at Brittany, it's warm and it feels right and a part of Charlie wonders why she waited this bloody long to do this. No wonder Quinn and Puck talked about it _all_ the time, because Brittany is wet and tight, and it's like she fits her perfectly. She bites her lip and moves her hips a bit experimentally, wanting to make sure she wasn't hurting Brittany in any way shape or form. "Are you okay?" Charlie asks after a moment and Brittany rolls her eyes and pulls her in for a deep kiss and wraps her legs around Charlie's hips locking her in place.

She feels Charlie begin to move and for a moment she's got a sense that Charlie doesn't have a good sense of rhythm but it's just the beginning and Charlie quickly finds her rhythm causing Brittany to moan into the kiss. A good sense of rhythm and Charlie isn't a two pump chump. This was well worth the wait so far but she needs to control the pace. She wasn't going to let Charlie fall into the trap of going hard and fast to soon, and keeping her like this is helping her get closer to her own orgasm.

Charlie keeps moving keeping her movements slow and nice and deep as she finally pulls back from Brittany a bit to be able to see her face, she needs more, and she grips Brittany's hip with her weaker arm and uses it as leverage to go just a bit harder, and just a bit faster. She listens to Brittany's moans trying to recreate the pleased whimpers that escape from her lips over and over again, while trying to keep her own pending orgasm away. It feels really good and she wants to cum _badly_. But she continues with the pace enjoying the friction until Brittany's walls suddenly clamp down on her and it pushes her over the edge. She flushes immediately and tries to pull back once she finishes cumming in Brittany's pussy. "Brittany—fuck I'm sorry. I just—"

Brittany doesn't hesitate she just grabs Charlie again and brings her in for a kiss. She's not going to let Charlie ruin the mood and the mixed martial artist is still relatively hard. She's not the best lover she's ever had but she's certainly getting points for her eagerness.

* * *

Charlie panted and fell back onto the couch, she felt embarrassed she was used to going full throttle for a full twenty-five minutes. Exchanging punches and taking grueling punishment as she looked to finish her fights. She hated leaving it in the hands of the judges. But her conditioning was off, which is what happened when you spent nearly three months on ice. She was going to need to get back into shape. "I'm sorry," she say apologetically causing Brittany to turn to her.

Brittany was gasping for air, she was sensitive and sore, in all the right places and for someone who had no idea what they were doing. Charlie had a knack for sex. What she lacked in finesse she more than made up for in eagerness, and stamina. "For?"

"I'm out of shape—and I know I can do better," Charlie says poking her stomach. "Once I start conditioning I'm sure I'll be able to last longer—that's important right?"

"Charlie—I don't even believe that you were a virgin right now." Brittany says bluntly and Charlie looks at her. "You were _really_ good, and you'll get the finesse with practice but you don't need to worry about stamina Charlie." She had thought that she was in decent enough shape and she generally did outlast most of her other lovers, well not Santana who had been able to keep up with her just fine. Just like Charlie had.

Charlie flushed, "I wasn't that bad?"

"You brought me to six orgasms Charlie," Brittany said with a smile. "You weren't _that_ bad." Brittany watches the proud smile on Charlie's face. "But you can still get better with practice Charlie. And we'll be practicing _a lot_." Brittany said as she rolled on top of Charlie and kissed her deeply as she straddled her hips. A _lot _of practice.

* * *

**AN: Stuff happens**


	15. Chapter 15

**AN: Thank you for all the reviews. **

* * *

Under normal circumstances Santana Lopez generally didn't spend any time with Charlie, she certainly didn't go visit unless she needed something. But now she needed to make sure that Charlie _understood_ that if she hurt Brittany in anyway or form, that it wouldn't matter if she was some big bad martial artist, she was _going _to destroy her. She knocked on the door to Charlie's apartment and waited for a long moment before the door swung open. Santana froze as she looked at Brittany who was currently only wearing one of Charlie's hoodies, and from the looks of it—that was it. "_Britt_!"

Brittany turned from where she was looking at Charlie and turned to Santana in shock, they had just ordered a pizza and she was starving. Charlie was still looking for where her boxers had gotten to and was currently sitting on the couch with a throw pillow on her lap and crossing her arms over her chest. But the smile on her face faded as she looked at Santana. "_San_?"

Charlie's ears perked up and she turned, "Santana?" She frowned ever so slightly and moved to get up only to remember halfway up that the throw pillow was all that she had to protect her nakedness. "What are you doing here?"

Santana flicked her eyes to Charlie for a moment and caught a glimpse of something that she didn't particularly want to see and she pulled away from the doorway. "Maybe you should have put on some clothes before you answered the door."

Brittany rolls her eyes, in theory Santana had already seen Charlie naked, after all she was sleeping with Charlie's identical twin. "We thought you were the pizza guy," Brittany said holding up the cash in her hand as if to prove to Santana that they hadn't done anything particularly wrong. They hadn't been doing anything wrong. She hears a thump and looks over at Charlie who is currently struggling to get on some boxers and she giggles a bit before turning back to Santana. "Please don't tell me you're here to threaten Charlie?" Brittany asks looking at Santana who immediately looks away. Brittany sighed. "Santana I'm not your responsibility any more, I haven't been in four years and you have two girlfriends who love you very much."

Santana exhaled slowly, she did love both of her girlfriends. She loved them more than anything. "I know and I'm not trying to win you back but I still _care _about you," Santana said. "We were best friends forever Brittany and I'm concerned. I mean _seriously_? Charlie."

"_Hey_." Charlie said slightly offended as she picked up a shirt to put on.

Santana ignored Charlie's outrage and focused on Brittany, "She was one of your best clients Brittany, and that should say something about her. Four years and I'm worried about you."

Brittany paused for a moment and looked at Charlie who had worn her shirt backwards and was currently cursing at herself and trying to adjust it and she smiled. "Santana, who I date is _my_ business and Charlie is _harmless_."

Santana flicks her eyes towards Charlie, she was relatively harmless, but at the same time. This is exactly what she hadn't wanted when they had been together. "Except she isn't, taking away the fact that she _beats people up _for a living, she basically obsessed over you for four years. She spent thousands of dollars on you—and god knows whoever else. She's not—"

"It was only Brittany—I only went to go see Brittany. I didn't see anyone else," Charlie said interrupting her frowning. She hadn't thought that Santana had a problem with her work before but clearly she was wrong. "I only do it professionally Santana, and it's not my only job I also run a gym."

"You are making my point _for_ me," Santana snipes at Charlie who frowns. She sighs and looks at Brittany. "Britt."

"Santana," Brittany said shaking her head.

Santana met Brittany's eyes for a moment and sighed, "You think I'm jealous, but I'm not Britt. I love Quinn and Rachel even though they are both sometimes pains in my ass. I'm happy, I love them, they love me and I'm not crazy jealous all the time. I want you to be happy to and if Charlie makes you happy—even given all that's wrong with her—then I'm going to try and be okay with that. I just want you to know that I'm here for you."

Brittany sighed and hugged Santana tightly, "I'm fine Santana. You don't have to take care of me anymore. Really you don't."

"I know Britt and I really do want you to be happy." Santana said gently before turning her attention to Charlie who was watching them carefully. "If you hurt her. I will make your life miserable and I will have Quinn kick your ass."

"Duly noted," Charlie said dryly and shook her head. She moves back to let Santana and Brittany have their moment. She hadn't been worried. She truly hadn't been. She waits until Santana takes her leave and glances at Brittany who flashed a smile at her. "Any other ex's that I should know about?" Charlie asks. "I don't really have any of them. Just people who wanted to get closer to Quinn."

"No, just Santana." Brittany says and watches Charlie for a moment. "I _like_ you Charlie, you're not the second choice. Santana and I have been over for years, I still love her. But you always have a soft spot for your first love, she really was my best friend for a really long time. Besides Charlie—we haven't even gotten to the rope yet."

Charlie shoots her a confused look before it dawns on her what she means and she flushes a deep red. "Brittany," she mumbles.

Brittany smiles and wraps an arm around Charlie's shoulders. "Come on Charlie, we'll go order some special rope online. Maybe some candles too!"

"What are the candles for?" Charlie asks and she's met with an even bigger smile from Brittany and she can't help but smile too.

* * *

**AN: The epilogue. Honestly at this point all I need to say is there will be another Charlie/Brittany story. I realized I really don't do ****_just_**** romances very well and this was mostly a romance. So, you'll get an ending, might not be the one you hoped for. But you'll get an ending. So to make up for it I've already started a heavy Charlie/Brittany story, which will also have some Brittana and Charlie/Brittany/Santana where Brittany is more or less the person who is getting all the attention.  
**


End file.
